the bitter sweet love story of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy
by SavannahLochhart2ndaccnt
Summary: Gwen and Peter are working they're problems. acy doesn't approve of her daughter's boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

It's been at least a month since Peter has spoken to Gwen. He doesn't look at her or talk to her but he does think about her and he knows she thinks about him. One night while Peter was patrolling the neighbourhood as Spider-Man he realized that he was sitting on Gwen's fire escape asking himself if he should knock on her window or walk away. Every ounce in his body was telling him to knock on the window, get her back and apologize but then he could hear the captain's voice in his head again "...leave Gwen out of it" and then he was swinging building to building slipping through the window of his house in Queens.

The next day at school Gwen was talking to her red headed friend Mary Jane when Peter caught both their gazes, while he was listening to music without a care in the world MJ broke the silence.

"Damn he's hot" MJ said.

Knowing that peter was probably listening Gwen didn't respond just nodded in silence.

"C'mon Gwen it's senior year, all about taking risks you have been down in the dumps for a month now and I know it's partly because your dad died but he wouldn't want you to be sulking."

"What kind of risks?" asked Gwen.

"Just watch." MJ said as she walked confidently over to none other than Peter Parker.

Just before MJ could walk up to Peter and ask him out, she stopped her and told her how she was really sad because she had dated Peter and that they had broken up.

"Is that your Gwen Stacey way of saying back off?"

"No!" (which was a lie) "I just don't think that it would be appropriate for you to date my ex-boyfriend."

"Fine" MJ had said but Gwen hadn't believed a word that came out of her mouth. Knowing Peter he still loved Gwen and would never date MJ but she didnt feel the least bit un threatened MJ had a way of always getting what she wanted and best friends or not if she wanted Peter Parker she would stop at nothing to get him.

Everyone knew Gwen was the best science student at midtown so when her experiment backfired Gwen knew it had to be one of Mary Janes plans to stall Gwen from getting Peter. Because of the incident in the science room Gwen had to stay after school to finish cleaning the mess, with Gwen occupied it was time for MJ to make her move.

Peter was late the walking out of the school he thought he might get the chance to see Gwen walk out of school and maybe build up the courage to talk to her. MJ jogged up to Peter as she saw him walking out of school.

"Hey Pete."

"Oh hey MJ" Peter never really liked MJ he thought she was shallow bitch and didnt care about anybody's feelings other than her own, so when he saw her he hoped she would just be asking him to do her homework and leave but sadly he was wrong.

"So I has thinking now that you broke up with Gwen you were thinking of finding someone new?" He found her hand playing with his muscles but nudged her off to clarify he wasnt that guy.

"Sorry MJ but I love Gwen and dating you will crush her more than ever. She is your best friend why would you do that to her?

MJ smiled at him and then quickly said:

"Oh Peter its not like Gwen has to know."

"No!" He said annoyed.

Peter was about to turn and walk away MJ knowing that Gwen was just about done cleaning turned and kissed Peter and didnt let go until she knew Gwen was watching, being the actress that she is she pushed Peter of and slapped him in the face.

"How could you Peter?! I dont like you like that! Gwen is my best friend."

"W-what?"

Just as he has about to ask her if she was stupid and why the hell she would think this was Peter who kissed her he heard a stomp that was all to familiar and instantly knew he was dead.

"Really Peter" he heard Gwen as tears rushed down her face.

"After all this, and with my best friend none the less"

He couldn't grasp what was going on at first he wanted to explain to her what had happened but the next thing he knew MJ was pulling Gwen away explaining to her that he had kissed her and she tried to stop him. MJ must have been a really great actress because Gwen bought it. When he got home he went to check on Facebook to see if he could talk to Gwen and reason with her. Knowing that she still kept her relationship status stating they were still together he was shocked when it was changed to single he was amazed and confused about why she would do this to him. He felt like a grade 7 girl obsessing over something that barely mattered. His gaze at his computer screen stopped when he heard Aunt May calling him down. He assumed it would be for dinner but when she had this kind of smirk on her face he knew she wasn't just calling him for dinner she ushered him to the front door when he saw Gwen standing there with a box in her hand. She looked at him with sadness and hatred and then broke the silence between them.

"Here is all the things you have ever bought me and any memories that we've shared together. I want you to have them 'cause I realized I no longer want you in my life Peter."

Peter looked at her with his dough filled eyes and then decided he should explain to her what happened.

"Gwen listen to m-"

"No Peter you listen I have spent the past month wondering how and why you would keep such a stupid promise I've been obsessing over what I should wear to get you to notice me I've been wearing shorter skirts hanging my tops lower than usual and the only one that hadn't seem to notice was you Peter no matter what I did" Gwen's eyes started to fill with tears as she continued "and then out of all the possible things you could have done I catch you making out with my best friend oh no former best friend now, -but you know what Peter what I don't understand is what would bring you to do that to me. I didn't leave, you did and you know what, all I have to say is fuck you Peter Parker.

Peter looked at her taking in every word she said knowing that she said it loud enough for Aunt May to hear but knowing his Aunt, she wouldn't take his side on this. The only words he could say were;

"It's not my fault that your friend is an evil condescending bitch. She kissed me Gwen, and I have no idea why she made it look like I kissed her but maybe if you opened your eyes you would see that but no, you're always believing what everybody else tells you."

And then he felt it she was staring at him with so much hatred she didn't know it could have been humanly possible. And just like that she punched him strait in the jaw he knew it was coming but felt as though he deserved it and then all of a sudden she was knocking him left and right screaming things like "Fuck you Peter" "I hate you" and then he knew he lost her and she wasn't coming back, but he couldn't lose her no matter what. So Peter had to think "Do I let her go" or "Do I get her back" he knew what he had to do he found both of her hands and immediately pushed her back so she was restrained he could see how much she hated him at that moment he could even feel it, and then just like that he put her face in his hands leaned in and kissed her and surprisingly he found her kissing him back he broke the kiss and whispered to her:

"I would never ever hurt you like that."

He thought he just got her back and then he heard her say as she broke free from his embrace standing a few feet away from him.

"You already did Peter you left me when I needed you most kiss or not you still hurt me"

"Gwen no- d-just let me-no I mean I can't do this anymore, he told me to protect you he made me promise but I'm hurting you I'm being selfish and I need you, I can't lose you and I won't if you come to me right now I'm going to hold you and never let you go because I don't care anymore I love you to much to care."

Gwen looked at him the hate gone from her eyes she looked and him and ran and jumped into his arms as she did this she remembered watching a movie with him as they were laughing about how impractical it was to just jump into someone's arms and everything would be okay but here she was finding herself doing the same. He kissed her like he never kissed her before every single apology he had went out into those kisses and she felt it and was relieved, he finally put her down when Aunt May cleared her throat and asked if she were staying for dinner she stayed it was about 8:30 when the home phone rang and Aunt May got excused to the hospital. After Aunt May left Gwen was in Peter's room laying on the bed as he was changing in the closet knowing that he was probably half naked she opened the closet door casually, Peter being the shy teenage boy that he was had been startled by the sight of Gwen.

"I've never been inside your room before Peter I mean it's just so it's so you." She smiled at him as he was still startled that he wasn't wearing a shirt nor pants and his boxers could clearly show the upper part of his manhood.

"Um Gwen maybe you should call your mom so that she knows you will be late"

"Your probably right" she left his closet allowing him to change. She fished threw her purse to find her phone once she got it he was wearing his boxer briefs and a white wife beater. She was dialling the number when all of a sudden her conversation with her mother turned into a lie beyond believe.

"Hey mom I won't be coming home tonight me and MJ have a lot to talk about so I'll see you tomorrow, alright love you too bye."

"Liar liar Stacey"

"Well we didn't get to finish our conversation on the porch so I thought it would be best If we finished it in here"

"Oh really"

"Mmmm hmmm"

"But before we do that do you think you could refresh my memory on what we were talking about"

"Hmm I think it went a little something like this..."

And then they were making out yet again but this time with Gwen attached to Peter pulling of his shirt and helping him take off her own. Gwen was not experienced at all in this department I mean she has seen Peter's dick before but that was only when he was in the shower at her place and she went in to brush her teeth. But she has never had it in her or around her but she wanted it after all she has been threw this is what she needs, she needs Peter and all his manliness and she is going to get it...


	2. Chapter 2

Peter knew that Gwen was ready so was he but it was weird they had just been in this big fight she punched him in the jaw and here she is acting like nothing happened making out with him. Usually what stopped him from going at it with her, was her father telling him to leave Gwen out of it but now the only thing holding him was regret. He knew the both of them they over think things and if they over think this they will go back to nodding at each other and trying so hard to avoid the awkward moments spent at school. He couldn't lose Gwen he already did and that was to much for the both of them. So Peter stops it he breaks the kiss with Gwen and she looks confused as they are both clearly hungry for more.

"Why?" She asks between breaths.

"Because Gwen we just had a big fight I have the bruise to prove it and you just lied to your mom so you can stay here and have sex with me I love you and you know that but I can't lose over the regret that maybe having it right now is a mistake. Eventually we will take that step but just not tonight."

"Peter Parker since when did you become such a great influence. Your right Peter I don't want us to go back to ignoring each other. I'm going to go take a shower. I need to cool off." She sat up at walked to the bathroom she walked and just as she was about to close the door her head popped out.

"Peter."

"Yeah."

"Your coming with me."

"Oh right yeah."

He got up and walked over to her shyly. Her hair was a mess but he didn't care to him she was beautiful no matter what. As he pulled of his boxers she was amazed she had seen Peters dick but not like this she barely got a glimpse of it the first time and now here he was fully exposed and so calm she felt as though she should be to. "Don't over think it Gwen." She thought to herself. Everything was going threw her mind she was in her bra and underwear when she went to turn on the tap it was steaming hot water just what they needed as she bent down she kept thinking to herself "did I shave." Peter laughed to himself as if he could here her thoughts she was over it she was tired of this she didn't have to be insecure. She unclasped her bra and Peters jaw dropped just a little he brought himself together remembering he was naked and that she could see as his dick began to harden he turned off the water as the bath filled and sat inside waiting for her to join, her naked body went in after his as they were sitting on opposite sides of the bath they stared at each other for a while and then like that he pulled her closer by the waist so that she was sitting on top of him feeling his manhood under her. They were talking for what felt like hours and then they noticed there skin starting to prune Gwen got out first but being the clumsy mess that she is she slips and just as she is about to smack her head on the bathroom sink Peter catches her and laughs.

"Someone's clumsy."

"I knew you'd catch me." She said trying to push off the embarrassment that she now felt.

He brought her back to her feet and kissed her on the forehead once her attention dropped to the floor she noticed their wet feet stepping on Gwen's clothes.

"Um.. I probably have a shirt you can wear just give me a minute."

As he turned to get her a shirt she pulled back on his arm.

"I'm fine Peter it's kind of stuffy in your room anyway. I feel pretty cool like this."

He brushed his fingers threw his hair as she ushered him over to his twin bed she lays under his light sheets and points her finger telling him to come over he also being as unclothed as she is he decides to let the insecurities go they have been through enough he walks over to her when he hears sirens blaring from behind. Gwen looks at him half annoyed half seductive.

"Well well Peter Parker it seems as if you have to make a decision." She looks at him and laughs but, nods at him to go anyway.

"I'll be right here Peter Parker you make sure your back before I doze off or else you won't get your special surprise."

He looked at her with curiosity and as fast as he could put his suit on ready to fly out the window.

"Go get em' bug boy."

He chuckles at the remark that nickname was stupid yet sexy at the same time. Gwen sits in Peters bedroom alone walking up and down looking at the posters but then she points her attention towards his computer she hears a notification, she is sure he wouldn't mind if she checked, there were no secrets between them. She opened the link to reveal pictures of MJ on his computer butt naked in very sexual poses. She knows this isn't Peters doing it's not his fault MJ was acting like an ugly needy slut but what angered her the most was the message underneath she didn't want to believe that was real but she wasn't sure, the message read: "Hey Pete had lots of fun I hope I can see you again I miss that dick in me can't wait till I get it again." Gwen was fumed she didn't believe it or did she Peter had been gone for at least 35 minutes and she was sure that the mugging was taken care of. It had been almost over an hour and when he returned he was breathless and smelled of sex did Peter think Gwen was that stupid that she didn't know what sex smelled like she has been to Flashes house enough times to smell the sex of the other girls he had brought. Peter was shocked when Gwen turned around with the mad face he saw when she came to drop of the box which was still outside.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I was just sitting down waiting for you, you got a message."

"Yeah from who?"

"MJ!"

Peter froze not from guilt but from shock he thought MJ would have been over her obsession with him by now but that clearly wasn't the case as Peter stepped up to look at the message Gwen stopped him.

"Gwen?!"

"Before you look I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well you were gone for a while I missed you Peter where did you go?"

"Not far, umm can I see the message?"

"Jeez Peter I'm sitting here naked in your computer chair and your worried about a message from MJ." Her voice began to rise "I just want to know why you took so long and why you smell like you have have been on the set of a porno?"

Now Peter was annoyed didn't Gwen realize he is as much of a virgin as her didn't she realize that he wanted to have his first time with her and no one else his voice is really loud he has never been like this with Gwen he is angry.

"Gwen! Are fucking kidding me? I leave for an hour and all of a sudden I'm fucking every girl in this city. I thought we were past this I didn't know that I had to have a certain scent around you if I wanted to have sex I would have done it when you were forcing yourself on me."

He stops realizing what he just said he feels bad he is about to say sorry when he see's Gwen's naked body leave his computer into the bathroom and walks out with her damp clothes.

It's 12:00 am Peter knows she isn't going anywhere but she still wants him to think she will and he does she looks at him angrily.

"This was a mistake Peter. You were talking about regret but that's not the real reason you didn't want to get in my pants how dare you say I was forcing myself on you. You talked about losing me well guess what Peter you just did."

She is about to storm out when Peter grabs her by the waist he doesn't want her to leave he wants her naked body back on top of him again he wants to feel her warm pale skin on him he wants to run his hand all over every inch of her body he wants her to know he isn't leaving but that's selfish it isn't up to him it's up to her.

"Gwen you can't leave. If you leave now you can't come back I want you now and you know what Gwen I need you I went to go look for something for you I stopped the mugging when I went to pick up some flowers I smell like sex because I was stopping a messed up kid from being rapped outside of a strip club."

"Peter don't apologize I sound like that crazy clingy girlfriend that's gonna kill you in your sleep thinking your out fucking girls when your really stopping girls from getting fucked-"

"Hey potty mouth, I don't care if your the crazy girlfriend I want you."

She kisses him again and goes back to the bathroom to undress herself again Peter walks over to his computer to see the message and picture from Mary Jane she steps out of the bathroom ready to go to sleep with his naked body on top of hers when he hears his fist bang threw the wall followed by the sound of aunt May coming threw the front door she tries not to make much noise but she knows that Peter is not asleep.

"Peter!" Aunt May calls out.

"Yeah!"

"Sorry im late but I've only got 10 minutes I have to go back to the hospital Im working a double shift."

"It's fine Aunt May just be carful."

"Bye Peter bye Gwen don't stay up to late you two"

They both let out a week laugh seeing as Peter has his hand in his wall. She looks at him confused she doesn't like this.

"Stupid bitch." Peter says his eyes wide.

Gwen pulls him by the shoulders and wraps up his hand he knows he saw the message from MJ. She pulls him to the bed and lays him down as she undresses him when she finally gets the suit off she then asks why he's so angry.

"C'mon Peter you know I don't believe that."

"Yeah but still the bitch is crazy."

"I know. But that's a tomorrow problem."

She kisses Peter softly on the forehead and realizes she is going to get in fight with MJ and bitch slap the slut in front of Peter so she knows but there are more things she is planning that will both get MJ made and turn Peter on.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen wakes to the smell of Peters after shave. He comes out of the bathroom half naked smiling with a towel on his mouth. She finally realizes her surroundings and brings herself to speak.

"Holy fucking shit!"

"Gwen! Has anyone ever told you you have the mouth of a truck driver!"

"Shut up Peter, what time is it we are probably so late."

"Well then Gwen if you think that then maybe your not as smart as you think."

Gwen laughed she didn't take Peter as a morning person but he seemed rather happy given that it's was 7:30 in the morning.

"Well if you didn't no it is Friday and you have no cloths to wear to school so we are stopping at your house and getting you some clothes unless you want to go to school naked which your naked body is only for my eyes."

He pulls her close his hands on her naked butt he puts her on his lap and they start making out again. She looks at him and laughs.

"I have no clothes hear huh? Well maybe when you drop by my apartment to pick up my clothes bring some extras for next time we have another little sleepover."

He gives her the Peter Parker smile and swings out the door 10 minutes later he is back with a bag of clothes and toiletries he see's Gwen sitting at his computer with and old shirt and his puts on a decent outfit and makes her way downstairs to be greeted by Peters Aunt with pancakes and bacon. The silence is so awkward but Aunt may soon breaks.

"It wasn't to loud in there did you guys have fun?"

"Aunt May!" Peter exclaimed looking at the embarrassed Gwen on the other side of the table.

"I don't mind as long as it's protected and not to loud I know what sex sounds like if your gonna make noise do it when nobody is there."

"Really Aunt May."

"I'm just saying Peter I'm happy I didn't hear anything but you can't leave a girl hanging when she wants it she wants it right Gwen?"

Before Gwen can answer Peter is taking off to school with Gwen shaking his head at Aunt May.

School goes by quickly Peter can feel the tension in his chemistry class because both Gwen and MJ are in it. After school Gwen tells him to meet her outside that she will be a little late when all of a sudden MJ comes and smacks him in the ass she whispers in his ear.

"I hope you loved the pictures but I still want the dick Peter and I will get it."

They both turn there attention over to Gwen who looks extremely upset Peter hopes it's not at him but as Gwen walks over to him she both smacks him and MJ in the face. She looks at Peter apologetically but with MJ there is a different Gwen. MJ is holding her face where Gwen slapped her.

"Listen bitch I know you're a slutty needy little whore but I'm gonna say this one time stay away from Peter because no matter how hard you try he wants to get in these pants not yours. Your vagina is probably so used its like throwing a hotdog down a hallway."

Peter chuckles at the insult when she walks over to him expecting her to slap him again, instead in front of everyone she takes Peter and starts making out with him. MJ attempts to swing at Gwen in Peters arms but Peters spider scenes detects it and moves Gwen out of the way so that MJ stumbles to the floor she looks at a humiliated MJ and does not feel pity.

"Stay away from my man bitch!"

Gwen walked away with the same stomp in her boots she gestured for Peter to follow and he did he was smiling at her the whole time MJ was still on the floor holding her face where Gwen slapped her.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah." She said calmly

"That was-umm that was something else."

"Well Peter I don't want anyone coming in between me and my man." She kissed him on the cheek and held his hand tighter.

"I just want to know one thing. If you were mad and her then why did you smack me?"

"I wanted her to think I was mad at you too.. Duh."

"Gwen I'm not gonna be here."

"What do you mean Peter." He scratched the back of his neck and let go of her hand.

"I'm leaving for a week I won't see until next Friday."

"Why Peter?"

"Well umm ahhh see-"

"Peter don't lie to me."

She always knew when Peter was lying he stammered more. She knew whatever he was about to say wouldn't be the truth.

"I need to go visit someone me and my Aunt May are going but I'll be back during school time so I you will see next Friday I promise."

"Peter did you know you were leaving."

"Yeah for a couple of days now but I don't want to leave and you be mad at me."

"I'm not mad it's just that you took this long to tell me."

"I know I know I'm stupid but I need you to be happy I want to kiss you forever right now but I have to go, like now."

She looked at him not wanting him to go but it was not her decision she kissed Peter with more force than ever before and then like that he was gone.

Days past and Peter was still not there she had the smallest urge to knock on his door and see if he was home. She didn't she knew it would be stupid. Monday afternoon she was shocked when she saw Aunt May walking by the street getting groceries so she thought she must be back with Peter she jogged up to her.

"Hi Mrs. Parker I'm so glad your back."

Aunt May looked at her confused she didn't know what Gwen was talking about.

"Back? Gwen I never left I only dropped of Peter at Harry Osborne's house and came right back."

"Oh yeah sorry I just thought that you were staying with him."

"Oh no but I can call Peter for you if you want?"

"Yeah sure just tell him I ran into you and that I hope he is having fun."

She waved at Aunt May and then walked away she practically ran to her house to check Peter or Harry's Facebook status to see if they had anything. Of coarse Peter had nothing he didn't want her to know. But she knew everybody knew Harry Osbourne was a non stop party and if Peter had to lie to go to his house she knew it wouldn't be something good. She checked Harry's profile and found dozens of pictures and some videos of the "epic part" she found a video of Peter so clearly wasted with a girl on top of him she knew it had to be something bad there was no caption no words to describe what he was doing she clicked on the video.

"Hi Peter..." Gwen knew this voice it was MJ she was being seductive.

"MJ? Why do you follow me." Peter sounded really drunk confused and then she leaned to kiss him pulling off his shirt until,

"What the fuck MJ!? Doesn't the red mark where Gwen smacked you show it I don't like you your a needy slut get the fuck off me."

Everyone was laughing in the background MJ stepped of him and smacked him in the face Gwen smiled she didn't need to be worried Peter was brushing of girls he was dancing horribly dancing but he was dancing by himself. Gwen lay on her bed all happy she looked up to here her phone ringing. It was Peter Aunt May probably called so now he has to make it right.

"Gwen?" He has a major hangover she can hear it in his voice.

"Hi Peter."

"I lied to you."

"I know Peter but that's okay. You just didn't want me to worry and I'm not."

She could here moans that his friends were making and then someone stole Peters phone.

"Hey are you Gwen."

Peter was trying to get his phone back it was kind of funny. She knew Peter could easily get the phone back but he knew people talk and he liked it better when it wasn't about him.

"Hey Gwen sorry I'm with idiots."

"It's fine. I can't wait till Friday I want to see you Peter."

"Don't worry Gwen you will see me."

"Okay bye Peter I love you."

"I love you too Gwen."

The week went by so slow Gwen was so bored without Peter she had nothing to do she would often think about him and he was always thinking about her. On Friday she was was walking in the hallway when Flash walked over to her.

"Hey Gwen I saw what you did to MJ."

"Yep."

He pushed Gwen to a locker putting his face near her' she didn't like it he smelled gross.

"Flash let me go." She was struggling but he didn't make it any easier he put his hand down and pushed it up her skirt he knew he only had a minute but he didn't care.

"Gwen you don't need Parker I'll give you what you want."

"Flash no!"

She was still pushing him but he wouldn't let go all of a sudden Peter came out of no where and punched him in the face.

"If you ever touch her again I swear to god Flash."

"Sorry Parker I'm uhh."

"Walk."

Flash shuffled away apologizing to Gwen and the bell rang he saw one of his teachers walk out of the class and he pushed Gwen back on the locker and kissed him for what felt like forever. He felt the teacher pulling his shoulder ushering him to get out. He walked away and didn't say a word but he was waiting for her outside of school. Even though people were watching Gwen and Peter were making out again. They could here other couples arguing to each other.

"Why don't you ever do that to me?"

"I want a man like Peter Parker."

Gwen was still kissing Peter they walked back to Peters place climbing threw the window.

"Hi." Peter said after finally letting go of her face.

"Hey!" She was excited.

"What did Flash do to you."

"Nothing Peter you stopped him before he could do anything."

"Your lying Gwen!"

Peter was angry she didn't understand weren't they just making out who cares what Flash did.

"Peter! What the hell?!"

"I saw his hand up your skirt and I want to know what he was doing."

"He did nothing! Peter I'm not lying you were there before he did anything bad."

"Did he touch you?" He said more calm.

"Peter?" She was confused.

"DID HE TOUCH YOU!" He yelled he has never yelled at Gwen like that before.

"Leave me alone Peter."

Aunt May walked in the room.

"You two what the hell is going on."

"Gwen is fucking every guy in the school while I'm away."

"Peter Parker."

"I'm sorry Aunt May." Peter didn't understand what was wrong with him. He never liked Flash he saw what he did to other girls he saw what he was going to do to Gwen. And he got angry what if he didn't come in time what if Gwen lost herself to him.

"I'm gonna leave." Gwen had tears in her eyes she was so angry at Peter.

"No Gwen stop I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna give you two a minute and then I want you both downstairs together."

Aunt May walked away Gwen looked at Peter.

"Why are we always fighting Peter?"

"People fight Gwen it's alright."

"No it's not Peter."

"Gwen no you can't leave me." Peters eyes were filling with tears.

"Hey," she walked over to him, "I'm not leaving Peter I can't. If I leave now I will lose you and I don't want to."

Peter grabbed her she wiped the tears of his face.

"Peter Gwen downstairs now." Aunt May was calling.

They walked downstairs not knowing what Aunt May was going to do or say.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell!"

That's all Aunt May could say.

"I'm tired of this the two of you always fighting."

She was right Peter and Gwen never stopped they fought over the stupidest things sometimes she tarted it sometimes he did but they were always fighting and Aunt May grew tired of it.

"Do you love Gwen Peter?"

"Of coarse I do."

"Then stop this. Me and you uncle went threw the same thing every single day we had a fight but we stopped and for 37 years I still saw him as the man I fell in love with from the start."

"How do we stop it."

"Think Peter what are the causes of your fights?"

"Trust, cheating." Gwen answered.

"And when did the trust issues and cheating start?"

"After Peter kissed my best friend."

"Peter!" Aunt May was not taking his side which wasn't surprising.

"She kissed me-"

"It doesn't matter."

Gwen laughed.

"What else?"

"Well after that I was on Peters computer when he got a message from the same girl with naked pictures and a message saying she missed his umm- his "junk"."

"Peter Parker!"

"Aunt May I never had sex with her she made it up. And Gwen isn't the only innocent one after I came back from Harry's I caught Flash with his hand up her skirt."

"Gwen!"

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you told me where you were going and didn't lie to me!"

They were laughing for god knows why they found that saying it out loud they sounded so stupid like they just wanted an excuse to be mad at each other.

"Okay one last question, have you two had sex yet?"

Gwen laughed Peter was shocked.

"Aunt May!"

"What?! I'm just saying maybe if you two spruced up your sex life then maybe the fighting would stop. So have you."

Peter couldn't speak so Gwen did.

"No, Peter wanted to wait."

"I'm going to leave and I'll be back tomorrow evening you two work out your issues."

Aunt May got up and left Peter and Gwen didn't know what was wrong with them they used to be so good and now they were fighting all the time and yelling at each other maybe Aunt May was right maybe they needed to spruce up their sex life to get back on their feet. Peter took Gwen in his arms her head resting on his chest.

"Gwen I'm sorry, I never should have yelled at you maybe we should just work out-"

"Your Aunt is right Peter, you got upset because you wanted me to give it up to you and I was mad because I thought you gave yours to MJ so maybe we should think about this if we have sex then we both know that he gave it to each other I'm never going to regret having sex with you Peter."

"Your right Gwen."

They went upstairs to Peters room Gwen kissed him with so much force and passion and Peter kissed her right back they lay down on his bed kissing each other. Gwen made the first step she took off Peters shirt and he took of hers she moved his hands over to her boobs as she cupped her breasts. Peter knew Gwen has been on the pill since grade 9 so he wasn't worried about protection she unclasped her bra and pulled down her skirt Peter lay her flat on his bed and removed her panties he saw her bald pussy and immediately new what to do. Both Gwen and Peter have watched porn before they know what to do but feeling it and going threw was different for them. Peter stuck his finger inside of Gwen she was moaning in pleasure."Fuck Peter." He wasn't holding back she didn't want him to he stuck his second finger in her pumping faster and faster. With his other hand he was making fast circles on her clit. She screamed in pleasure Gwen was a screamer and Peter liked that even more. Peter was adjusting his jeans which were so tight because of his erection inside them. Gwen sat up Peter pulling out his fingers which were wet with Gwen's cum. "I want you to fuck me Peter." She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his reaction showing threw his boxers. She pulled them down and lay Peter on his back. She sat on top of him pushing his dick inside her at first it was slow but once Gwen got it in she was ready she started an even pace and went faster with each pump she crashed her head on his chest. Peter thought they were done so he took himself out of Gwen, "were not done here Peter Parker." He gave her small grin and pushed on his bed lightly. Now he was on top going slow but Gwen was begging for more she wanted to feel him her walls were crashing on his dick with every pump and he was about to cum. "Gwen...I'm-uh-cum..." "Cum inside me Peter." And he did he rolled off her she had cum running down her thigh she picked it up with her finger and put it in her mouth. He laughed and for the both of them it was the best night of their lives.

The next morning Gwen found herself sitting in Peters computer chair on top of his naked body they got up at he same his roomed smelled like sweat and sex. She laughed she remembered the conversation with Aunt May she remembered going up to his room she remembered the sex but she didn't remember how they got in this position. She stood up and was out of his embrace. He looked at her,

"We had sex!"

"Someone's excited." Gwen was really excited she finally lost it but she was happy because she lost it to him.

"How did we get here." She asked.

"Let's just say we didn't only do it on the bed. I'm probably going to have to buy a new chair after what we did."

She laughed they weren't fighting and she was happy they remembered that aunt May would be coming home around 7 so they decided to have some more fun. Before Peter could ask they doing it again they didn't realize how fun it would be Aunt May knocked on Peters door while Gwen was in the shower when he opened the door she immediately got a whiff of the smell and gaged.

"I dot even want to know what was going on here."

Aunt May was a cool aunt he never knew anyone that would actually encourage them having sex to make their relationship better. They were happy and they knew it would stay like that for while.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning Gwen surprisingly woke up in her own bed. Her mom came in at around 7 am.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah."

"Where have you been we haven't seen you since Friday and all of a sudden Peter shows up on our door with you asleep what the hell Gwen!?"

"I was with him and His Aunt, can you get out."

"Gwendolyn Stacy! How dare you speak to me that way, ever since you have been dating that boy you have been so different."

"Okay mom."

"Breakfast now!"

She got dressed she didn't remember Peter bringing her home. Gwen doesn't think she has been acting different she has just been under stress. After breakfast she waves to her mom and heads to school. Usually Peter would be waiting for her downstairs but today was different he was probably late, again. At school there was still no sight of Peter she was walking over to her locker when she felt someone push her into the janitors closet. She thought it would be Peter being seductive and playful but it wasn't it was Flash. He smelled like booze.

"Hey Gwen! I'm so happy Parker isn't here so we can finish what was going on at your locker."

"Flash get the fuck off me now!"

Gwen knew Flash wasn't thinking strait but she wasn't going to do this she needed to get out damn where was Peter when you need him. He pushed his hand up her skirt again this time with more force just as we was about to but his fingers in her she pushed with more force than ever.

"I like it when I have to fight." This time he picked her up putting her legs over his shoulders to suck her pussy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While flash was trying to get in Gwen's pants Peter came in at period three where he had class with Gwen.

"Mr. Parker any idea where is?" His teacher asked. Peter knew wouldn't be late for class his spider scenes went off he shook his head and asked to go to the bathroom. As he left the classroom he could here Gwen struggling and flash moaning with his bionic hearing. He found his way where he could see Gwen trying to push off Flash and Flash trying to lick her pussy as he flung the door open.

"I told you to stay away Flash and now your gonna pay." Peter was angry. Gwen could see it as she was trying to fix her skirt and pull it down. Peter looked at flash and punched him in the face blood was pouring from Flash's mouth. Peter was about to punch again when Gwen was pushing him back.

"Peter!"

"No Gwen stop."

"Leave him alone Peter!"

"How are you defending him?"

Peter walked away and left the school he was so upset Gwen almost got raped by Flash and then she is asking him to leave Flash alone.

"Shit." Gwen was crying Peter stormed out but she needed to follow him so she did she almost caught up to him in the street.

"Peter! Peter!" He could here her he wasn't listening. She jogged up to him.

"Peter what the hell!?"

"Not now Gwen."

"Why not now?"

"Because Gwen you almost got raped and your getting mad at me. What the fuck?"

"Your could have killed him-"

"He deserved it. Jesus Gwen are you that clueless every guy looks at you Flash see's you as a pice of ass and then just was he is about to finger you in a janitors closet I come and now your mad at me."

"Are you fucking kidding Peter." They were walking to Peters house at a fast pace. "Peter slow down."

"Go home Gwen."

"No!"

They were at Peters front door. Aunt May was shocked when she saw Peter and Gwen school didn't end for a couple more hours.

"What's going on?" His worried Aunt asked.

"Go inside Aunt May,"

"Peter!"

"Go inside!"

Aunt May went in side and put on a pot of tea. Gwen was crying tears rushing down her face.

"So were back to his Peter, fighting again."

"I'm upset because you made me let him go."

"I can't do this anymore."

"If your going to leave Gwen then go!"

"You know I can't go Peter I love you."

"Gwen just go home."

"You're my home Peter I need you you can't leave me."

"Fine if you won't go I will!"

"So your leaving me."

He didn't answer he walked away Gwen was sobbing on the porch when Aunt May brought her inside. She couldn't stop crying was that it for them she didn't want it to be but did he?

Aunt May was called back to the hospital Gwen offered to leave but May insisted her to stay. She did she didn't feel right going home.

Gwen was at Peters house for a couple of hours he walked in at 10 o'clock wasted.

"Hi Gwen." She paid no attention to him as soon as he got to the couch she got up to leave he spat his web shooters out and yanked her so she lay on top of him.

"I said hi."

"Your drunk."

"Nope, I'm happy."

"Bye Peter."

"Where are you going."

"I'm taking your advice I'm going home."

"Well I don't want you gone now I mean your on top of me I'm horny now."

"Fuck you!"

"Fine I don't think MJ would mind fucking me." He chuckled and then saw her face and snapped back to reality."I didn't mean that Gwen i'm sorry."

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it." She said tears in her eyes.

"Gwen please don't go!" He said grabbing her arm.

"Let me go Peter!"

"So your gonna leave me after everything your gonna leave me."

"We need to stop this Peter."

"Come with me Gwen."

"Why Peter so we can have sex again. I'm not doing it anymore."

"You really think that sex is all I want from you sex or not I want you with me. Come with me."

"No!"

"Gwen Please. I thought you said you wanted to fix this?"

"I do Peter! But you maybe we should just take today to see how we feel apart from each other."

"I already know how we are going to be, shitty."

Gwen softly kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Gwen?"

"Goodbye Peter."

And she was gone she left. Now he knew she wasn't coming back not for a while. But he couldn't have that not today she wasn't getting rid of him that quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At school the next day Peter was early to all his classes. He didn't speak to Gwen he didn't look at her when he knew she was. After school he saw Flash talking to Gwen again everything inside him was saying Go see what there doing but he didn't. He just listened.

"So Gwen..."

"Not today Flash."

"Gwen I'm really sorry about what I did I was drunk and stupid will you please forgive me."

"No Flash."

He wanted to listen to the rest of the conversation but was interrupted by MJ.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Nope." Peter hated MJ she was the cause all of his problems in the first place.

"Peter I'm sorry. For everything."

"That's nice but I don't forgive you."

"Good because I'm not sorry. I got what I wanted you and Gwen are on the outs and now I've got you all to myself."

"You sure about that?"

"Pretty sure." She grabbed Peter's ass again with more force this time.

Peter saw the hurt look on Gwen's face, but he didn't want her to know that he cared. So he walked away he didn't say anything when Gwen walked toward him he brushed her and MJ aside. Gwen took off in the opposite direction and Peter followed.

"Are you done?"

"Done what?"

"Done acting like we're done."

"We are."

"Don't say that Gwen-"

"Peter just stop. You said you wouldn't mind MJ fucking you and you let her smack your ass and grab it and you said nothing just walked away. You saw hoe hurt I felt and you didn't care what is up with you Peter?"

"Jesus Gwen! What do you want me to do? Beg for forgiveness? Fine Gwen I am begging you to take me back, I need you more than anything."

"Peter just give me space we can talk more tomorrow I promise."

"Gwen please."

"Peter just give me one day!"

"Fine." just as she was about to kiss him lightly on the cheek he brushed her aside. He was pretty pissed off she was acting like they were done for good. But as he thought about it, maybe they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again Peter spent the day thinking about Gwen he saw her walking and she turned around to talk to him.

"Hey."

"Hi." he said annoyed.

"Do you think we can talk now."

"I tried talking to you before."

"And I'm talking to you now!"

He was about to comment when he heard her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"I think you got a text." He said gesturing to her pocket.

"What? Oh yeah thanks." She quickly checked her phone, and then slid it back into her jacket pocket.

"Okay I've gotta be home in like 5 minutes but ill call you tomorrow. And we can like talk."

"Where do we stand in our relationship? Are we like together and working it out, broken up, just friends or on a brake?"

"Well I guess the first one? It's just it's complicated. Why?"

"Aunt May wanted an update on us, so I guess I can tell her you're still my girlfriend right?"

"Yeah, sure but not that were like happy go lucky and shit!"

"Cool, um well you better get home I l-, I mean bye." He said as his cheeks became red.

"Bye Peter." When she got home she couldn't help but blush just as she got inside. She hadn't realised she was being watched her brother Howard said something to Phillip.

"Look Phillip, I bet Gwenny has been hanging out with Peter again" He said in mocking way.

"Aww, I bet he gave her a BIG kiss that's why she looks as red as a tomato." He said both of them breaking out into laughter.

"Shut-up." She said annoyed, and began walking to her bedroom

"Did he give a kiss? Huh Gwenny?" They said following her.

"Shut it Phillip, don't think I didn't see you kissing Jannis outside out the bowling alley the other day." She said and her brother, shut up then and there.

"Fu-"

"Say it in my home, and you will regret it for the rest of his life." Helen Stacy said cutting him off.

"Say what mommy?" There youngest brother Simon said innocently.

"Nothing, sweetie go get ready for dinner, same for you three." She said to the siblings.

"What was that?" she said to Phillip.

"Fuck you." He whispered.

"Dick." She whispered back playfully punching him in the arm.

The dinner table was quiet with the often clicking of glass now and then, and Howard and Simon's occasional foot fights until Phillip broke the silence.

"You gonna bring lover boy, to Aunt Judy's wedding?"

"Who?" She said not paying attention until she heard his name.

"Peter!"

"Oh yeah probably if he wants to go." She answered trying not to sound too excited.

"You didn't break-up with him after he kissed MJ?"

"He did what." her brothers asked, angrily.

"Would you two calm down! It was a misunderstanding that I explained to you before mom, she kissed him and we worked it out. Yes we were on a break but were still dating, we're- it's complicated."

"Gwen, he cheated on you! And plus you know what he did on your father's funeral." Her mom said which set off a nerve.

"I know what he did on dad's funeral. He wasn't there! He made a mistake which by the way kills him every day inside."

"Killed him so much that he kissed your best friend!" She said again.

"Mom c'mon Peter is cool. He can actually make Gwen laugh and is a funny dude." Howard said defending him.

"See?"

"I dont think you should see him anymore!" She said in her "mom voice"

"Whatever.' She said pushing her food away and stomping off to her room.

she slammed the door and lay on her bed with a sigh. She pulled her phone out from her pocket, and texted Peter. It's was around 7:00 so, he was either on his computer or being spider-man.

**Thurs.7:01 PM**

_**Meet me at the library tomorrow after school**_

…

**Thurs.7:03 PM**

_**Time and place baby**_

…

**Thurs.7:05 PM**

_**I just gave you the time and place stupid.**_

…

**Thurs. 7:09 PM**

_**Oh yeah! My bad. I'll see u 2morrow. Dont mind my idiotness.**_

...

**Thurs. 7:12 PM**

_**I never have.**_

After texting Peter she went on her laptop and saw an e-mail from MJ, it read:

**Dear Gwen,**

**I'm really sorry, that's all I can really say at this point. And you know I don't like giving apologies. I never meant for it to be this way Gwen. I now realize what i've done is wrong and honestly if you don't except my apology I understand. What I did to you and Peter was wrong and no real friend should ever be as much as a bitch as I was to kiss the boy you like. I see know that the kiss meant more to you than I actually thought. But it doesn't justify me doing it regardless. I spoke to a couple of people and I was told more than I knew. I see now that what the two of you have is true love and that nobody should try and push that away. Please talk to me tomorrow or I wont be able to live with myself for hurting you the way I did. Tomorrow at lunch or at school or anytime you see me just talk to me and we can work this out.**

When she finished reading her apology she knew that it had to be sincere. First MJ was never big on apologies, and if Gwen was in her shoes she wouldn't have the lady balls to do what MJ did to her. Tomorrow would be a step in the right direction for their friendship. After all she needed a pal like MJ in her life, to get advice from, whether it be about Peter or her mom.

At school Gwen saw MJ taking books out of her locker when she approached her.

"So I got your e-mail." She said, startling her.

"And,"

"And, I almost cried but you know me I'm a strong girl" she said flexing sarcastically, and laughing. MJ laughed with her and pulled her into a big hug.

"I missed you." She said into her blonde hair.

"I missed you too." They walked together to lunch talking about their issues.

"So your mom doesn't like Peter?"

"I guess not, but I don't care i'm bringing him to the wedding tomorrow no matter what she says."

"Look at you Gweny!"

"And now that were,l ike totally besties for life again-" she said in her dumb blonde impression, "Will you help me pick out a dress for the wedding please."

"Well alright, but what colors do you like just so I can get a vision in my head?"

"Anything that matches your dress!"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Why yes it is." They talked the rest of the lunch about the wedding and her meeting with peter after school. After lunch ended they talked on there way over to class.

"You know you can come if you want?" Gwen said taking her seat.

"Come where?" MJ asked.

"To the library, i'm not gonna be that long. And you can just like pick out a book while we talk."

"Cool, and I could like come over to your house so we can pick out your outfit for the wedding."

She silently agreed as the teacher began her lesson.

"Alright class, if everyone can turn their history books t-" She was cut off by a tardy Peter Parker walking into her class and taking his seat in the back.

"Late again, ."

"Sorry about that it wont happen again."

"Where was I? Oh yes history books to page 112."

After school Peter made his way to the library, before Gwen and MJ. When he got there, he put on his glasses and went to pick out a book remembering the last time he was at the library with Gwen.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Peter!" He heard her soft voice whisper.

"Yeah? " He said confused

"You said you needed something." She said reassuring him.

"Oh right my glasses, from your bag." He said pointing toward her bag.

"You need to stop forgetting things at my house!" She said taking out his glasses.

"Yeah but that just gives me another reason to see you." He said kissing her softly, she blushed and they left the library hand in hand.

_**End of FLASHBACK.**_

As he remembered the times where he and Gwen were so happy, it got him thinking that once he got her he had to try really hard not to lose her again. As Peter had reading his book Gwen and MJ were making there way to the library.

"So you knew Peter?" She asked the red-head shocked.

"Yep, me Peter and Harry. But then Harry moved further out into the city and me and Pete kinda' moved apart." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"He never really mentioned you, like at all."

"Well there is more to the story but, you can talk to him about it. I'm sure my version is much different than his. What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"Well it's, it's complicated, hard to explain really. We were together broke up got back together and now were kinda having issues. Were a work in progress."

"By the way sorry if I caused any of your problems."

"I forgive you, and you had your way onto the issues but they were there with you in the picture or not. Peter was that guy that never wanted to talk about them so they stayed bottled up inside until someone lit the fuse."

"Ohh okay."

When they got to the library MJ went to look for a book while Gwen approached Peter.

"You look nice." He said when he saw her.

"Nice? Peter i'm wearing leggings and a sweat-shirt the only thing nice about me is that I don't smell the way I look."

"You need to stop doing that. You look beautiful."

"Alright whatever. I asked you to meet me here cause I want to invite you to a wedding, as my date."

"Cool, where do I meet you?"

"Reception hall 8 o'clock."

"I'll be there at 7:59 just for you." He joked.

"And please Peter make a good impression."

"When have I ever made a bad impression?"

"I'm not kidding Peter, my mom already hates you. And I don't really want her to hate my boyfriend so best behavior, alright."

"Yes ma'am?" He said with a soldier salute.

"And MJ is coming, so be nice."

"Hey i'm not the one that slapped her now am I?"

"Fair enough. But we worked everything out so, just behave Peter no fighting."

"Alright, that's nice. See you tomorrow at 8."

"Yeah, bye Peter." She kissed him on the cheek.

She gestured for MJ to follow and they made their way to the Stacy home. When they got in the house Howard and Phillip were doing homework while Simon played a video game.

"I'm home." She called out.

"In here." Phillip called back.

"Where's mom?"

"Out." Said Howard.

"MJ is here."

"Oh hi MJ!" They boys said. As soon as Gwen put her stuff down Phillip got up and grabbed his skate board and a helmet.

"Where are you going?" Asked Gwen

"Out with lover boy."

"Since when are you friends with my boyfriend?" She asked confused.

"Since I asked if he could teach me how to board and he said sure."

"Be careful." She said as he walked out the door. Gwen and MJ made their way to her room and MJ fished through her closet to see what to wear.

"Black?" MJ asked holding up a short strapless dress with lace on the sides.

"No way that is way too short."

"Exactly! Don't you want to show your family that you can wear a short dress around your boyfriend and he can keep it in his pants?"

"I guess but isn't it a little too short?"

"That's the point Gwen! You want it to be short show you family that you've grown up!"

"I guess you're right."

"Would you mind if I take a shower I had P.E today, and I don't exactly smell like a flower field?"

"Go ahead you know where everything is."

As MJ was in the shower Gwen decided she should rearrange her closet, with the big mess that MJ made. As she was going through her things she found some of Peter's old clothes and tossed them to the side for her to remember to give them to him. Just then her mom barged in her room with a bag in her hand.

"Oh Gwen I thought you were in the shower? I bought you a few things for the wedding."

"Thanks mom. And is it okay if MJ and Peter come?"

"You want them in the same room together?"

"I told you before mom total misunderstanding. MJ is in the shower right now so I was thinking she can just stay the night and then we all go together tomorrow morning."

"Alright, but if Peter doesn't show I invited Flash Thompson, he's a sweet boy right? You used to bring him over all the time to study, and he was more than happy to come."

"Why would you doubt Peter's coming? And me and Flash are NOT friends."

"Well he'll be there whether you like it or not."

All of a sudden Phillip and Peter bursted through the door with a bloody towel covering Phillip's nose.

"Honestly dude it's alright it wasn't your fault."

"Oh my god Phillip what happened?" Helen asked.

"I'm fine mom."

"What did you do to my son!?" She asked looking at Peter.

"I'm so sorry -"

"Peter you don't have to apologize it wasn't your fault I asked you to take me skating I fell on my own!"

"Peter I think you should go!"

"Peter what the hell happend?" Asked Geen frantically.

"There was an incident at the skate park, I was just leaving."

"Wait Peter you're hurt too." Said Phillip gesturing to his stomach

"No it's fine I'm fine I'll just wash it off at home."

"Let me see it!" Said Gwen annoyed.

"It's fine really."

"Show me!"

He lifted up his shirt to show a large cut that looked like he'd been stabbed.

"Peter what happened?!" She asked worriedly.

"Well when we were skating, Phillip um lost balance, and fell of his board and hit his face, and I crashed into a broken fence which I guess stabbed me or something, but it's nothing really."

"Go to my room and clean up I think you have a shirt there. Phillip let me see your nose."

As Gwen tended to Phillip Peter made his way to Gwen's room he walked in MJ was sitting on his bed surfing the web on Gwen's laptop.

"Hey Pete." She said casually.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"That's fine, do you need something?"

Just as he was about to answer Gwen stormed in the room, with bloody hands and some gauze.

"He's fine just a nose bleed. Peter take off your shirt let me see the cut."

"That's my cue." MJ said getting up and walking to the living room.

Peter took off his shirt and walked into the bathroom. Gwen cleaned up the blood and wrapped it with gauze. She through a shirt at him and he put it on. It was a muscle shirt that was doing it's job. Gwen couldn't help but blush at his muscles.

"What?" He said smiling.

"Nothing." She said still looking at him.

"Then stop staring."

"I'm gazing."

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic." She said. And he covered himself with her blankets. (**I totally stole that from TVD but I don't care it had to be in my story.)**

She crawled over to him wrestling him for the covers. She was rolling on top of him when her mom walked in.

"Gwen!"

"Sorry mom we were just messing around, no I mean playing, I mean it wasn't sex I swear!" She said trying not to laugh.

"Peter I think you need to leave."

"Sorry, Mrs. Stacy. I'll see you tomorrow Gwen." Peter said moving off of Gwen's bed, and out the door.

"Peter wait!"

"Yeah." He said turning in the hallway.

"Don't forget to wear a suit."

"Red and Blue?" He whispered.

"Black and white." She said smacking his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning at the ceremony MJ and Mrs. Stacy were tearing up, but all Gwen could think about was what would her wedding be like, and all she could see was her and Peter standing at an alter and saying "i do." At the reception Gwen was sitting down looking board waiting for Peter's arrival. MJ and her cousin Anna came over to her so she didnt have to be completely alone.

"Why do you look so glum Gwenny?" Anna asked her.

"Oh she's just waiting for her boyfriend." MJ answered for her.

"BOYFRIEND!? Since when does Gwen Stacy have time for a boyfriend." When she said boyfriend all of her nosy family members questioned her about him. "You have a boyfriend?" Her Aunt asked.

"Yes I do, and be nice because he is very shy." She responded.

"I'm not that shy." Everyone brought their attention to the boy in the black and white suit smiling.

"Oh my God you are so beautiful!" Anna said her face in aww.

"Anna!" Her mom said.

"Thank-you." Peter said smiling

He walked past the crowd of Stacy's making his way over to Gwen.

"Hello beautiful." He said kissing her cheek.

"Wow, you look amazing!"

"I could say the same to you, but I already said you looked beautiful before so."

"Thank you for that." She said as Peter moved closer to her.

"Am I making a good impression?" He whispered in her ear.

"On my family yes now you gotta do the same for my mom."

He was about to respond when Anna took his arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

"C'mon Peter dance with me." She said excitedly.

"I should probably get back to Gwen."

"It's fine Peter dance." Gwen said with a smile on her face.

"I can't dance." He said to Anna.

"Awww that's so cute." Anna was still tugging on his arm when her mom brought her to their table to to eat.

"Sorry maybe later."

"I'll hold it against you." She said walking away. He made his way over to Gwen who showed him to their table with her, MJ her brother's and her mom.

"Hello Mrs. Stacy." Peter said holding out a hand.

"Peter." She said coldly.

He took his seat in between Phillip and Gwen, as dinner began.

"Peter you play any video games?" Howard asked.

"No not really." He answered.

"I remember when dad was here every time Phillip brought home a new video game, he would talk about how bad it was too play them and on his spare time we would find him on the system trying to beat Simon." He said in remembrance.

"I actually didn't get the chance to say how sorry I am for your loss." He said putting a shoulder to a wet eyed Phillip.

"Sorry?" Helen questioned.

"Yeah I saw how sad Gwen was and it reminded me of when my uncle died."

"Is that why you broke up with her after the funeral?"

"I had other reasons for what I did." He said trying to hold back tears.

"And what are they?" She said not caring about the nerve she was hitting.

"Mom stop. Peter you don't have to explain yourself." Gwen said taking his hand.

"Its fine." He said squeezing her hand tighter."Well the day after my uncle died I was feeling really sad and I didn't know how to deal with it. Gwen came up to me in the hallway and tried to comfort me I just brushed her off." He wiped the tear rolling down his face and continued."I brushed her off cause I didn't want her to see that I couldn't be strong enough to take apologies. Because I couldn't I didn't want anyone to say i'm sorry especially not Gwen. I didn't want Gwen to know that I wasn't strong enough. And I knew when I found out about the Captain's death that I couldn't see her go through that and me not being able to do nothing about it. Not being able to make her feel better, not being able to look her in the eyes and say "it'll get better because I knew it wasn't, it was never getting better." Peter got up from the table letting go of Gwen's hand." Thank you for having me, but I think it would be best if I left. Gwen i'll talk to you later." He left the reception hall and stood outside feeling the cool breeze hit his face. Inside Gwen was tearing up when her mom said.

"Surprise surprise, he left."

"I would leave too!" She said smashing her hand on the table. "You didn't have to be such a b-"

"Gwen don't." Phillip said cutting her off.

"Such a what?" Her mom said angrily.

"A bitch!" She said and Howard covered his little brother's ears as Phillip tried not to laugh.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter." She said and went to follow Peter outside.

"Peter?" She said making her way to the front parking lot.

"Gwen."

"Peter i'm so sorry." She said putting her arms around him.

"I deserved it." He said through her hair.

"No one deserves that." She said pulling away so he could look at her. "No one."

"I should go." He said moving away from her embrace.

"No! You can't leave. My cousin will be so sad plus my boyfriend can't leave me at a wedding that's just bad luck for the future." She said joking.

"You have the worst boyfriend in the world."

"And why do you say that?" She said taking his hand.

"Your "boyfriend" left you all alone at his house, came home drunk and then said he'd rather fuck your best friend."

"He did didn't he? Wow and just as I was about to forget you just had to refresh my memory didn't you."

"Why do you do that to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said trying not laugh.

"Yes you do! You like to tease me."

"Is it working?" She said kissing the top of his lip.

"A little bit." He kissed with more force and passion until he broke away holding her face in his hands. "I'm sorry." He said to her.

"I know."

"No you don't. You have no idea. What I said to you was the worst anyone could ever say."

"I forgive you."

"I promise you I will never ever say or do anything remotely like that again."

"Let's get back inside." She said taking his hand.

"Wait!" He said pulling her hand.

"What?"

"I need to say something that I can't say in there."

"What is it?"

"When I saw you in that dress I wanted to rip it off you so I can see what was hiding underneath."

"In time Mr. Parker in time." She said.

When they walked inside the party was in full swing. Peter saw Flash and curled his hands into fists.

"Peter no fighting. Not tonight." She said grabbing his arm.

"Okay i'm sorry." Gwen saw Anna looking around for Peter and chuckled.

"Peter you left her broken hearted." She joked. "Go over to her."

"I can't, she- she scares me."

"A Stacy women scares you that's not a first."

"How old is she?"

"She's 16. And she has a big crush on you."

"A Stacy girl has a crush on me, it seems as if history is repeating itself."

"Yeah but the only difference is you're all mine."

"Is someone jealous."

"Of course not. Just stating the facts."

"And fact is you're jealous!"

"Maybe I should go catch up with Flash, see if he wants to talk or you know dot dot dot."

"Oh really are you testing me Gwen Stacy?"

"Well what are you going to do about it?" She was caught by surprise when he cupped her ass forcefully.

"That and more."

"Peter not in front of my family." She said moving his hand away. He was about to do more when he heard a shriek coming from behind him.

"Peter! You're back. I've been waiting for that dance you owe me!"

"Oh yeah." He looked at Gwen for a way out but she was not giving it to him.

"It's fine Peter go ahead I need some girl talk with MJ anyway."

"You're gonna pay for this Gwendolyn Stacy." She couldn't answer because off he went Anna pulling him on the dance floor. She walked over to MJ who was finishing up one last drink.

"Hey." She said sitting beside her.

"Hey, how's Peter after, you know."

"I think he's taking it pretty well he's putting on a happy face but I can tell he's still broken up about what she said."

"Those were some harsh words he got."

"Yeah I just feel like he actually believes them."

"The storm will pass and soon he will be back to mediocre emo Peter." They were interrupted by Flash clearing his throat.

"Um, Gwen can I talk to you for a minute."

"I'll give you two your space." MJ said putting a hand on her shoulder, and walking away.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"Listen Gwen I was drunk and stupid and stupid and I'm so sorry. I was going through a rough time, and that doesn't make up for what I did and what I almost did to you. Do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

"You almost rapped me in a closet, and you just expect me to forgive you?"

"Holy shit Gwen it was a some what apology that I barely meant. I meant what I said in that closet, I might have come on a tad bit too strong but I meant it. I can give you what Parker can't."

"And what is that?" Peter said behind them.

"Peter it's fine don't worry about it." She said pushing him back slightly. Soon more of the Stacy family paid their attention over to the two boys.

"I'm not worried about it I just want to know what he can give that I can't. So tell me Flash what is it? Is it sex? Huh is that what you wanna give her? Funny thing is I got it and I didn't have to shove her in a closet to get it."

"Really? In front of my whole family?" She said with an angry voice.

"Fuck you Peter." Flash said to him.

"Fuck me? Really dude fuck me? You try to go down on my girlfriend in a janitor's closet fuck you."

"Peter stop!" Gwen yelled. And her mom came rushing over.

"Did he hurt you are you okay." said checking her face.

"Would you relax! You wish Peter hurt me so you would have a better excuse to hate him."

"Peter let's go."She said grabbing his arm. When they got outside Peter took out his phone and saw a missed call from his Aunt it was almost midnight so she was probably worried.

"You okay?" She asked knowing how stupid of a question it was.

"Never better." He said with a sarcastic smile.

"Seems like history repeating itself."She said in annoyed voice.

"I'm not mad at you I swear. I'm okay."

"Call her."

"What?" He said confused.

"Your Aunt call her. Is she picking you up?"

"No, um Harry is he should be here soon. He said something about "Always wanting to crash a Stacy party" But I promise he'll stay in his car away from your family."

"So you mean I don't get to meet your one and only friend."

"Hey I have other friends." He said smiling.

"Aunt May doesn't count." She said smacking his arm.

"I hate you."

"Liar you love me."

"Unfortunately, I weak when it comes to the hands of Ms. Stacy." He leaned in to kiss her when they were interrupted by the sound of a car horn.

"Peter Benjamin Parker. If I didn't see I wouldn't believe your girlfriend is a REAL girl! I thought you were just making her up." Harry said coming out of his car.

"He seems like an asshole but he's a pretty friendly dude." Peter whispered to her.

"Correction, he IS an asshole and a pretty friendly dude. My name is Harry Osborne, and you must be Gwen Stacy." He said kissing her hand."You know Peter just talks and talks and talks and talks and talks and talks and talks about you I feel like I already know you." The both of them couldn't come to speak. Harry had a way of making someone speechless with his constant rants and it wasn't annoying, it was some what mesmerizing. That's how he got the girls, that's how everyone wanted to be with him. It was because of his voice. Whether he was talking about Peter's relationship or how to bake a cake he could get anyone to listen to what he was saying.

"So are we going to get this party started or what?"

"No Harry we are not "getting this party started" we're going to my place there will be no partying for you Harry."

"You're no fun. But I think you are forgetting that this was a Stacy party and last time I checked you were a Parker so if I may ask the lady. Gwen would you mind if I attend your lovely party?" He said with a smile.

"Yes, um I mean I mean Harry it would be my pleasure for you to attend."

"So it's settled then I'm staying and that's an awful shirt." He said tapping Peter's chest and walking inside.

"W- why do you do this to me?"

"What?"

"Just go." He said putting his head down."We've unleashed a beast."


	7. Chapter 7

After about 10 minutes of Harry going into the party, Peter was outside with a bloody nose, and Harry had a black eye.

"Didn't I tell you, not to invite him in." He said spitting up blood.

"Well that's awfully, rude given that I didn't start the fight." Harry said wincing at the pain.

"You always start something! I would have been at home with my Aunt!"

"And then there would be no fun."

"This is not fun, dick!"

"Guys it's fine my mom isn't angry at you just Flash and Peter but she never liked Peter so it's just Flash."

"Gwen let's go!" Her mom called from behind.

"Alright! Bye Peter, nice meeting you Harry."

"Bye see you tomorrow."He said kissing her on cheek.

"Nice to meet you too Gwen." Gwen got into the car with her mom MJ and her brother's. While Harry and Peter made there way to the car.

"I like her." Harry said starting the car.

"Me too." Peter smiled.

"You didn't tell her."

"I'm obviously going to tell her, I just didn't get around to it. After you punched Flash it kinda' got a little crazy."

"We'll tell her tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"You mean I'LL tell her tomorrow."

"No I mean we. Knowing you, you probably won't tell her and so if I must I will."

"Don't you think I get a say."

"Not really. She loves you Peter but so did MJ and look what happened."

"What happened with Mary Jane was much different. Gwen is different, Gwen is nothing like MJ."

"If you say so dude."

**Author's note:**

**This is a very short chapter, only because I just wanted to introduce Harry MJ and Peter's past ****relationship. Also I was suffering from severe writer's block. But next chapter will be submitted by latest tomorrow afternoon or before. Review/follow. I take any kind of ideas you'd like. Just nice reviews only. Cause if you don't like it just don't read it**


	8. Chapter 8

Peter texted Gwen too meet her and Harry at the coffee shop. She was happy her and Peter weren't fighting anymore. Spider-Man hasn't been that big since the lizard, but Peter still patrols the neighbourhood as the masked vigilante to go and check the nearest mugging or helping an old lady cross the street but nothing so big that he was crawling in her window to be stitched up. She still missed it though. Not the stitches but him coming through her window. It was nice knowing she wasn't as vulnerable as she felt. It seemed as if all the time Peter was trying to keep her out of harms way, and when he came through her window she was in charge. When Gwen arrived she was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white tank top and a cardigan over it.

"Hey Peter. Hi Harry." She said as Peter kissed her cheek softly. Harry nodded to her and the moment was awkward as Harry looked at Peter waiting for him to tell her "the news."

"Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly. Still no answer just a glare that Harry was giving Peter. Finally Harry spoke on Peter's bahafe.

"Peter's birthday is on Friday and wants to know if you could come."

"Of coarse I'll come. Peter any reason you can't speak."

"What? Oh yeah sorry, I- I I'm just not really a fan of the whole birthday thing you know. But Harry insists on making a big deal about it so I guess it's happening."

"C'mon Peter that's not the real reason." Harry said with a smirk.

"What is the REAL reason then Peter?" Gwen asked annoyed.

"No, nothing that's it. Just not a fan on big birthday party's so you know."

"I really didn't want to do this man but you leave me no choice. On Peter's birthday he turns 18, so of him becoming legal age to do all this shit, like drinking voting and junk Peter plans on moving out of his house in queens and moving into the Osborne mansion with his best friend... Me if it wasn't clear enough by the name Osborne mansion and the fact that Peter has no friends so."

Peter could here Gwen's heart beating faster and faster. They'd just got back together and now he was planning on moving further away from her. She couldn't speak, she was so angry and sad at the same time she didn't know what to so or do. So she turned around and walked away. Forgetting everything forgetting it all. Like the conversation didn't happen and she didn't here it. Once she got out of the coffee shop she could hear her boyfriends footsteps behind her.

"Gwen." He said catching up to her. She stopped and stood in front of him.

"You couldn't do that?" She said trying to hold back tears.

"Listen to me Gwen, what he said was planned before I even met you. We talked about this since we were kids. It's not-"

"Don't, don't make up these excuses to why you didn't tell me. Because if this was planned since you were kids than you had more than enough time to break the news, that you never saw a future for us."

"Of coarse I see a future for us. I'm not being held against my will to go with him. I don't have to go. I just didn't know how to tell him Gwen. I love you so much. I'd go anywhere with you, I'll buy an apartment and live there with you."

"I love you." She said falling into his arms.

"And plus Aunt May would never let me live with Harry, even if I was 18 years old. She has a firm grip on me I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"How are you gonna tell Harry?"

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"Of coarse I don't mind." Harry said from behind them. "At the wedding I saw how much you love Gwen I knew that you couldn't leave her to come with me. I was just waiting until you grew the balls to tell me."

"Thanks man, really thanks."

"You guys want to grab some lunch?" Harry asked.

"Is dinner okay. Because my mom just texted me to come home right away so I don't have time for lunch."

"No problem."

"Yeah we'll walk you home." Peter said grabbing her hand.

When they reached her apartment building. Gwen remembered Peter's clothes that he left at her house and asked if he would come up stairs to get them. Harry waited in the lobby and Peter made his way to the Stacy home. Peter stood outside the door and quickly went to her room when her mom stopped her at the kitchen.

"Just give me a sec. I need to give something to Peter." She said trying to move past her mom but she wouldn't let her through.

"Is it this?" she said her showing her his pants and a box of condoms.

"Where did you get that?" Gwen asked angered. Her younger brothers were out with there grandmother. And the eldest was still home.

"Never mind where I got them. Have you and Peter been having sex in my house when I'm not home?"

"You had no right to go into my room."

"Answer my question." She yelled.

"Yes, mom. I've been having sex with Peter. Why is it so surprising he's my boyfriend if I want to hae sex that's my choice and it's my body. You can't regulate what I do with my boyfriend no matter how hard you try."

"I didn't no I raised such a slut, bringing over that trash in my home. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I'm a slut? For having sex with a boy that loves me and respects me. That makes me a slut. You can't deny having sex with dad so I guess you're a slut too."

"I made 3 wonderful respectable children."

"Yeah and then me right. You know what mom fuck you." The words came out of her mouth so suddenly she didn't know if she should apologize for saying them and then came the slap. Like clapping sound right across her face. Her mother's hand connecting to Gwen's soft skin and then it was over there was no time to fix it the damage had been done.

"I hate you." She said to her.

"Mom!" Phillips voice yelled moving over to Gwen.

"He's here you know." Gwen said holding her hand to her cheek.

"Excuse me?" Her mother said not reacting to what she had done to her daughter.

"Peter, come on in." She called out to the door. As soon as she said it the door flung open and he saw Gwen's red cheek and Phillip at her side.

"Gwen what happend?" He said rushing to her side.

"I want him out of my home. This instant."

"I'm so sorry ."

"Don't apologize Peter. You're not the one that hit me."

"I want you, out and bring her with you." said looking at Peter.

"You're kicking me out mom." She said with an angry smile.

"You are a whore. And I didn't raise this, out of my house right now."

"Mom no you can't do this to her." Phillip said with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want her around you or your brother's."

"Then I'll go with her." He yelled.

"If you leave don't plan on coming back. What are you gonna do with her anyway."

"I'll take better care of him then you ever will." Gwen yelled at her.

"Oh really, you won't last a week. You'll be crawling right back here begging me to to take you back."

"Don't hold your breath." She said and stormed off to her room to pack Peter still standing in the kitchen.

"I want the both of you gone in an hour. I hope you make the smart decision Phillip." She picked up her purse and stormed out of the house so angry, but not at all guilty.

Phillip and Peter made there way to Gwen's room. And Gwen pulled Phillip into a tight hug.

"I can't take you with me Phillip."

"I can't stay here Gwen."

"Where are we gonna go, you have it okay here at least you'll have a place to stay, I don't want to take you away from this you'll end up hating me."

"You guys can stay with me." Peter spoke up.

"Peter we can't do that, your Aunt and everything thats just to much Stress for her."

"There is a spare room you guys can share and she loves having company. It'll be fine."

"Are you sure Peter."

"Positive." He said with a smile.

"Phillip your 10000000000 present sure you want to leave here."

"I am please Gwen."

"Get your stuff." He went over to his room and grabbed clothes and essentials he needed. Gwen did the same and they were out of there in about half an hour.

"Change of plans." He said to Harry who was waiting impatiently for the last 45 minutes they explained the fight on they're way to Peter's house. When they made there way to the door Perer instantly called for Aunt May.

"Aunt May?"

"Hi Peter!"

"Aunt May, um Gwen and her younger brother Phillip got kicked out so is it alright if they stay for a little while?"

"Of coarse! I wouldn't have them staying anywhere else. You can stay her as long as you like dears."

"Thank you so much May We really appreciate it."

"I hope you brought your appetites because I made chicken pot pie and sugar cookies."

"Cookies?" Harry asked from behind the group.

"Harry? I didn't see you behind everyone you've gotten so thin come sit and eat. Peter, you can give Phillip the guest room and you and Gwen can share your room."

"I don't mind sharing with my brother." Gwen said shyly.

"Oh please lord knows the two of you are bound to end up in the same room why sneak when you can just share."

"Ha. She djust got shtold by Aunct May." Harry said with a mouth full of cookies.

"Thanks again May." Gwen said walking up the stairs. Aunt May followed to make sure they got settled in.

"Peter Parker how many times do I have to tell you to clean this filthy room." She said swatting him with a dish towel. "I asked you to put your clean clothes in your drawer and now you have a girl over and she has to see you underwear on your bed."

"Please stop." He said with his head down.

"Phillip sweet heart this will be your room, right beside Peter's it actually connects through the bathroom. I'll have lazy over here clean it out for you tomorrow. And yes Peter I am talking about you." She yelled back to him.

"Thank you so much, May." Phillip said sincerely.

"You call me Aunt May from now on sweety." Phillip started to put his clothes in drawers while Peter and Gwen talked.

"... I have a feeling she started drinking again but I don't want to say that because then I just left my other brother's all by themselves with her."

"You can always get your own place and bring then with you if you have to right?"

"Yeah I guess, I have access to my savings so I can always look for a place for me you and my brother's."

"Me?"

"Of coarse I need my boyfriend with me." she said moving closer to him.

"Oh yeah?" And he moved her closer and put his hands around her waist.

"So I can do this," she said kissing him," and this." And she moved his hand over to her butt.

"Eww, that's so gross, you guys have been living together for 5 seconds and you can't wait until night time to get it on." Harry said with a cookie in his hand. Peter and Gwen followed Harry outside the door over to the kitchen. As they began to eat Harry was eating dinner like he hadn't eaten in months.

"Oh my god this is so good Aunt May, like so good." He said with his mouth full.

"I'm glad you like it." She said with a smile. "Phillip Gwen I just wanted to let you know that I work at the hospital now so I won't be seeing much of you and I wanted to let you know that anytime I'm not here your welcome to the fridge and the television set, I do laundry every Friday because Peter doesn't do anything around here. "

"I tried doing the laundry once." He said in his defence.

"Yeah and you turned everything red and blue."

"It's because I-I was washing the American flag."

"Dude no one washes the American flag." Harry said, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"I do, it's patriotic."

"And stupid." Phillip added. Peter was about to speak when Aunt may changed the subject.

"I need to go in 5 minutes but there will be French toast for you tomorrow morning and yes Harry you may sleep over." "Yes!" He whispered. " and keep it down because I will be working the night shift tonight and I really need my sleep."

"No problem."

"You guys have fun." She said kissing Peter Gwen and Phillip on the cheek.

"And Harry clean your face." After that she left.

"Peter you excited for your birthday on Friday?"

"Yah I'm like jumping up and down." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a dick about it, I have a present for you that you really need and you are not aloud to turn down."

"Dude I said no strippers." He whispered to him.

"I heard that!" Gwen said to him.

"Strippers are still a maybe but it's something else you'll get it on Friday."

"Gwen Howard just called and said, mom is drinking again." Phillip called from the living room.

"He sounded scared Gwen we need to get them now."

"Alright let's go Peter we'll be back."

"You're not going without me."

"Yeah or me, I've dealt with this whole crazy drinker thing I can help."

"Alright."


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived at the Stacy home they could here yelling from outside of the door. Gwen pushed the door open and saw Simon on the floor and her mom struggling to get in to Howard's room.

"Mom!" Gwen called out from behind her."Mom let him, go."

"No! You can't take them."

"Mom you need help."

"No!" She swung her arm out and hit Gwen over the head." You can't have them." Peter rushed over to her followed by Phillip and Harry.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine go get my brothers I'll be fine."

"Mom it'll be okay but you can't stay with them not when you're like this please let me have them."

"Fine, you take them but don't bring them back. I don't want them in my home."

"Mom don't say that you love them. You'll be okay tomorrow morning."

"Get out!" She yelled.

"Mom?"

"Get out all of you out right now. Out!" She said pushing Gwen out of the door.

Peter picked up Simon and Harry got Howard out of his room and they all left. They talked all the way to Peter's about the sleeping arrangements for the night.

"Gwen they can stay. My Aunt doesn't mind."

"Peter I'm not doing that we can go to my grandmothers."

"Why are you so stubborn you're staying at my house for the time being until we can get a place and that's not up for discussion." She was about to answer when her youngest brother woke up in Peter's arms.

"Gwen?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, what happened Gweny."

"It's okay just sleep I'll tell you tomorrow." He fell asleep resting his head on Peter's shoulder.

"Where are they gonna sleep Peter there is no room."

"Yes there is. Howard and Phillip can sleep in the guest room and I'll set up the air mattress and simon can sleep on my bed with you. And I'll sleep on the couch in the living room, and Harry can sleep on the floor or something."

"Fine."

When they arrived at Peter's house Howard Simon and Phillip found sleep easily Gwen Peter and Harry on the other hand stayed up all night talking.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about my mom I'm gonna try and get her help tomorrow."

"Where are all the cookies?" Harry asked with his head buried deep into the fridge.

"What is with you and those cookies?" She asked with a smile.

"These cookies were like life every time we came to Peter's."

"We?" She asked curiously.

"Me Peter and MJ, we were like the 3 musketeers until. Until shit got real."

"Like?"

"Peter you didn't tell her yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing." Peter said quikly.

"Just tell her Peter." Harry said

"Peter what is it?" Still no answer from Peter.

"Fine, I'll do it yet again. Peter and MJ started dating and MJ turned into that psycho girlfriend I mean, the second they started dating she was picking baby names. And old Peter the player couldn't take it so he broke up with MJ I moved away and well the rest is history." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, okay that's completely fine. What was the big deal Peter?"

"No nothing I just thought you'd be upset that I didn't tell you or something." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I couldn't be upset with you." She said kissing him on the cheek. But to her surprise we pulled her in for something more, he kissed her passionately infront of Harry and broke the kiss saying."Simon is up." Gwen moved away from him and went over to her little brother.

"That was gross." Harry said looking at him.

"Peter?" He heard Gwen's voice say from down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"He wants you."

"Oh okay." As he walked towards her she went back to the kitchen.

"Just you." She said patting him on the shoulder. He walked into his room and saw Simon sitting up and looking at the walls.

"Hey little man what's up."

"I'm scared Peter."

"What are you scared of?" He said sitting on he edge of his bed.

"I've never had a sleep over before." He said innocently.

"Never? Well I'm happy your first one was at my house." He said smiling.

"Can you tell me a story."

"Sure about what?"

"Spider-Man!" He said excitedly. About 5 minutes into his story Simon was sleeping. He moved off of the bed and tucked him in. As he was about to leave Simon said something Peter always missed saying when he was younger.

"Goodnite daddy."

"Goodnite Simon." He went back to the kitchen feeling warmer inside and saw Harry and Gwen watching T.V.

"Is he asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah he's asleep."

"We should probably get some sleep, school tomorrow."

"There's school?" He said confused.

"Yeah, we still have school on Thursdays."

"Oh, yeah." She walked over to Peter's room saying Goodnite to Harry when she called out to Peter.

"Where is my brother?" She walked over to her brothers room and saw Simon sleeping beside Phillip with Howard on the air mattress.

"Is he okay." Peter asked.

"Yeah he's sleeping with my brothers."

"Okay you want to go to sleep now."

"Yes."

She put one of Peter's baggy shirts and made her way to his bed. She fell asleep wrapped around his arms. When he heard the radio he set up on his phone go off he tried hard to slip out without waking her up. He slipped out and made it back at 6:00 just as Aunt May walked in the door. She went to check on Phillip and noticed the extra company but didn't mind. She made extra french toast for the boys and for Harry. When they woke up Aunt May went to sleep and the French toast was ready to eat. The boys got down stairs and ate quickly so they weren't late for school Harry went back to his mansion and promised to be back for Peter's birthday the next day. On the drive to the boys school it was silent. Once they were there they all got out of the car Peter and Gwen included.

"Do you guys need us to take you inside?" Peter asked.

"No we can manage thanks Peter see you later." They waved goodbye and hugged Gwen. Simon came running back quickly and hugged Peter tightly saying.

"I love you."

"Umm, yeah I-I love you too." Peter said hugging him back. Simon caught up to his brothers and Gwen and Peter went back onto the car.

"We need to start looking for a place to live." He said trying to avoid a conversation about Simon.

"I know, somewhere close by and cheap." She said staring at him.

"But we can worry about that later. Like we can look tomorrow." Peter said.

"Tomorrow is your birthday Peter." She said.

"Oh yeah." When they arrived at school they kissed goodbye and said to meet when the day was over to get them. Her day went by surprisingly quicker than normal. Peter remembered he had to give pictures to the daily bugle at lunch to get extra cash. After school Peter and Gwen saw Harry standing by the side of they're car waiting impatiently.

"Wow I thought you'd never come out do you two do after school stuff?"

"Everyone gets off at this time it's 2:45."

"How do you survive for that long." Gwen looked at Peter, for reassurance if Harry was an idiot when he said that.

"Home school." She mouthed an "ohhhh" and made there way to her brothers, the whole car ride was discussing Harry and Peter's friendship and Harry's other relationships.

"So you have never had an official girlfriend."

"Yes I have. I was 15, with this girl Serina she was my first time. We dated for like a month and than she broke up with me."

"Awww, Harry that's so sweet. And tragic what was she like?" Gwen asked.

"She was a killer in the bed. She is the reason why I'm known for kissing more than one set of lips. If you know what I mean." He winked.

"Really, dude that's all you remember."

"She was hot but like slutty whore hot. Not like your hot Gwen." He said smilling knowing it would make Peter jealous.

"Thanks Harry you're not so bad looking yourself." She said back to him.

"I'm still in the car." Peter said.

"Why'd you break up?" Gwen asked.

"Different reasons."

"Liar! You broke up cause you couldn't keep it in your pants." Peter said.

"That's just me I still can't keep it in my pants."

"Nice." Peter said high fiving him.

"You think cheating is nice Peter?" Gwen said teasing him.

"Of coarse not!" It's just- um-"

"You got caught dude."

"Shit." He was saved by her brothers rushing over to the car.

"Hey guys." Harry said.

"Hi um- what's his name?" Howard said.

"I'm very offended that you forgot my name actually." He said.

"Sorry." He frowned.

"Don't worry about it no one usually remembers his name it's Harry." Peter defended.

"How was school?" Gwen asked.

"It was okay." Phillip said with his head down.

"What is it?" Gwen said curiously.

"Phillip got asked out by the hottest girl in school." Howard said for him.

"Nice!" Harry said high fiving him. "How hot is she?" He asked.

"Smoking!" He said smiling.

"Does she have nice boobs?"

"I don't know I didn't look."

"Dude you gotta look. There are 3 major things a girl has to have 1) a nice smile 2) a nice ass and 3) killer boobs. And all that other shit about feelings."

"Language!" Gwen said smacking Harry.

"How do you know all this?"

"Dude it's guy code, just ask Peter."

"Don't bring me down with you." He said shacking his head.

"Answer Peter." Harry said.

"What do you want me too say?" Peter asked stupidly.

"When you met Gwen did you look for the 3 major things?" Peter was bright red and could feel Gwen staring at him.

"It's guy code." He said smilling.

"That means all of the above!" Harry said punching Peter the arm playfully.

"Gwen what did you look for when you met Peter." Phillip asked.

"Well lets just say I wasn't really looking for Peter."

"Ohhhhh! Someone get me jacket cause it just got real cold." Harry said in amusement.

"Is that so?" Peter said shocked.

"I'm being honest, you were my second choice the first time I met you was in chemistry class, and I just saw you as that scrony emo kid with no friends."

"Oh really?" He said jokingly mad.

"And then you stood up to Flash for that kid, and I thought "hey why not give the kid a chance?"

"And the truth comes out." Harry said.

"We're here." Peter said.

He got everyone out of the car and noticed how uncomfortable it must have been for Simon Phillip and Howard to be squished in beside Harry. Aunt may made dinner and left a note saying she had to work. Peter didn't say a word to Gwen not because he was mad. Just to make her think that he was. He knew it was a joke, but he was still gonna make her pay. She noticed Peter was acting different, so she decided to talk to Harry.

"Do you think he's mad?" She asked as Peter went to his room.

"Probably."

"Should I talk to him?"

"Most likely."

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem."

She went over to Peter and heard the water running.

"Peter?" The water turned off and out stepped Peter with a towel over his bottom half.

"What's up." He said trying not to smile.

"I'm sorry about what I said in the car."

"I know." He said with no emotion.

"So why are you acting like this?" She said annoyed.

"Because Gwen do you have any idea how much, I'm totally joking right now." He laughed. "I'm not mad I don't really care. It was actually kind of funny, hearing how you didn't care for me and now you live with me and my Aunt."

"You're gonna pay for this."

"Oh really and what's my punishment?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said." To bad you just took a shower, cause I was feeling I need one my self."

"That's my punishment? There is a naked girl in my shower, and my punishment is not being in there with her?"

"Well then, I guess you'll be sleeping on your own because your not getting anything tonight."

"Oh please you can't resist me."

"I think I can manage. You're the one who can't resist me. I have no problem sleeping on the couch alone."

"We'll see about that." He put on clothes and made his way to the living room where Harry and Phillip were talking.

" ... So when are you gonna see her?" Harry asked Phillip.

"I don't know maybe tonight or tomorrow at school." Phillip answered

"Invite her over here." Harry said.

"I don't think so man, she just asked me out and now she is meeting my family?"

"We can hide your brothers in a room have Gwen and Peter sit on the couch and make out while she comes in then she knows you dot Fuck around, your sister is doing it why not you." Said Harry.

"Stop giving advice." Peter said entering the room. "You should talk to Gwen she's a girl not Harry."

"I'll have you know I give wonderful advice, if you ask Gwen she'll tell you something about feelings and shit. Peter and Gwen have only gone to third base, you want to hit a home run." When Harry said that Peter couldn't help but smile."Wait a minute, Peter you sly dog did you de flower the one and only Gwen Stacy." Harry said walking closer to Peter. He didn't answer just walked away smiling. When Gwen walked in the room. She saw the shocked look on Harry's face and Peter smiling, while Phillip was shacking his head no.

'Whats the matter?" Gwen asked confused.

"Did you take Peter's virginity?" Harry blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Gwen said embarrassed.

"You did! Peter you were supposed to call me the second you tapped that! We're best friends man." He said.

"It's not like it was much of a secret Phillip knew." Peter defended.

"So how was it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how to answer that. It's sex it was you know how sex felt."

"Yeah, sex isn't something you can explain dumb ass." Phillip spoke up.

"What do you know about- wait a minute he's not a virgin either! It's like the unholy trinity in here."

"Can we please change the subject!" Gwen Said. The topic was changed after Peter and Harry high fived Phillip. Everyone sat at the dinner table to eat spaghetti and meatballs which Peter hated but still ate.

"How old are you?" Harry asked Phillip.

"I'm 16." He said taking a bite of a meat ball.

"How old were you when you lost it?" He said casually when Gwen practically chocked on her food.

"Lost what?" Simon asked.

"Umm- ahh." Phillip stammered.

"A bouncy ball."Peter answered for him.

"So when did you lose your bouncy ball?" Harry said.

"About a month ago, at a party." He said with his head down knowing Gwen was staring at him.

"Nice man. Who was it with?" Harry asked.

"My friend Lory."

"You mean you lost it to your friend?" Gwen said.

"Yeah, and she is super flexible I mean we did it everywhere. Even when mom was home!"

"That's disgusting."

"How! I know for a fact you and Peter did when I was there I have ears you know."

"What kind of bouncy ball was it?" Simon asked innocently.

"I very special one." Peter said.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter's P.O.V

This whole time they are talking about this shit, and I'm pretending to listen, but all I can think about is Simon. He called me dad yesterday. Dad. I haven't said goodnite dad since I was like 6, so it was really weird. And then that whole I love you shit. Damn it. I know Gwen noticed I think she thinks its "sweet" but its more than that for me. All I feel is like I'm making him forget about hid dad. I know he doesn't think that but Gwen and her brothers will. I already have a good relationship with them I don't want to lose that. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Gwen's hand on my thigh. I looked at her face, so calm while my heart was beating so hard I felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. Her hand was very close to my member and I could feel it getting hard. I whispered in here ear.

"What are you doing?" I might have said it louder than expected because I saw Harry's attention switch over to us. She moved her hand further away from my member and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head smiling. I knew what she was doing, my "punishment" from before. So if she was doing it to me I was doing it to her. I put my hand on her leg now and I could feel her heart beating faster. I moved it closer to her spot and stopped. By the way her heart was beating and the actions she was letting on, she wanted me to do it. So I stopped excused my self from the table and went to my room. It only took a minute for her to show up in my doorway.

"Yes?" I said, looking at her.

"Boys are going to the movies, they want to no if you want to come."

"Not tonight." I said, she said nothing about what she was just doing to me, and what I was doing to her. She turned away from the doorway and told Harry and the boys the news. When I heard it, I can't believe this is happening.

"I'm not going if Peter doesn't go." I heard Simon's little voice say. I walked out of my room, and he ran over to me holding my waist.

"I don't want to go without you Peter."

"Hey, don't be sad i'm going now that I know you are."

"Okay so get your asses in gear and let's go." That was Harry.

When we got to the movie theatre, Phillip met his girlfriend, with all of her friends and Harry looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Dude your 18 they're 16 control yourself." I whispered to him.

"C'mon man they got some ass like they're in their 20's."

"Your sick."

"What are we watching." I heard one if the girls say to me putting her arm around mine.

"Something age appropriate for Simon." Gwen said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Cool." I walked away from the girl holding my arm and she followed me like a lost puppy. I also grabbed Simon to come with me lifting him up so he could see the movie choices and keep me away from the girl.

"What do ya' wanna watch buddy."

"Planes, fire and rescue!"

"Alright three tickets to planes fire and rescue." I said to the lady at the ticket booth. She handed me three tickets and i handed one to Simon. I put Simon down and looked at Gwen.

"You didn't buy one for your girlfriend." She pointed her attention over to the blonde with the pink tips at the end of her hair.

"I did buy one for my girlfriend it's right here." I handed her the ticket. Kissing her on the cheek.

"Uh-oh Peter someones mad." I looked over my shoulder and saw Veronica I think that's what they called her, she was angry.

"Well then she's going to me furious after this." I kissed her hard on the lips

"Gweny, can we go get some candy?" Simon asked.

"Sure, by the way, I called Aunt May and she says that we have to be home before midnight or else she'll make you clean your room on your birthday." She directed it to me.

"Thanks." She walked over to the candy counter with Simon, when Veronica came over to me, and Harry smiled at me.

"Your cute."

"Thanks, um your nice looking too, I guess." Smooth Parker.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She said pointing to Gwen.

"Yeah." I smiled, I loved telling people Gwen was my girlfriend.

"Well you know your girlfriend wouldn't have to know if you kissed me." She smiled, putting her lips closer to mine.

"I know, especially since i'm not going to kiss you." I said walking away from her.

"What you don't want to kiss me?" She said pushing me back.

"No I don't want to kiss you."

"Why not?" What is she not understanding, I have a girlfriend. I was saved by Simon rushing over to me with a bag of jelly beans.

"Look Peter, I got candy."

"Jelly Beans cool, you know I only eat the red ones."

"Just like Gwen, but she also eats the cotton candy ones, I like the all of them though."

"Where is Gwen little man?"

"Harry took her to get popcorn, he told me to come over to you cause they needed to talk or something."

"Alright cool. See ya'." I waved to Veronica and walked with Simon. When I got a text from Gwen.

**Gwen Stacy: 8:09 P.M**

S.O.S Harry freaking me out, at the popcorn stand hurry!

I grabbed Simon's hand and quickly walked over to Gwen.

"You good?"' I said putting my arm around her waist.

"Yup!" She said sarcastically.

"Movie is gonna start soon, we should probably get into the theatre.."

We gave in our tickets and walked into the theatre. As the previews were rolling I looked over to Gwen.

"What happened with Harry?" I whispered.

"He kept asking me about sex, and what I liked."

"What'd you say?"

"I just laughed it off." I didn't mind that much. Harry came off as pretty perverted, and I knew that he was only trying to freak her out. He meant well.

"Sorry about that. He probably just wanted to scare you no biggy."

"I love you." Gwen never did that just blurted something out like. She was never this blunt.

"I love you too."

"I just wanted you to know that." She looked at me with so much love.

"I never doubted it." After 84 minutes of fighting fires and talking planes. We started to walk home, my hand in Gwen's.

"My brother really likes you." She said holding my hand tighter.

"Yeah, he likes Harry too."

"But he likes you more, he is always around you. And he's really close with you. I mean he said he loved you." Shit she brought it up. I thought she forgot about it. I coughed into my sleeve.

"Peter is there something more?" Damn it.

"N-no." I was such a horrible liar.

"C'mon, you never tell me anything anymore. I practically had to beg you to tell me about MJ and now this. Honestly Peter I'm pretty fucking annoyed at this point." She let go of my hand and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Is this what it's about MJ? If you wanna know you could just ask me." Crap she was mad.

"Ask you?" She practically yelled. "Every time I ask you, you just say "uh-um nothing." The only person that's told me anything is Harry and it's pretty sad that I have to hear, stuff from your best friend rather than you my boyfriend for god sakes." I opened my mouth to speak but the words just couldn't come out. I didn't know what to do. I saw how almost the whole group was looking at us. I saw how she was looking at me, like the time when MJ kissed me. When she came to my door with her stuff. I knew i'd lost her then and I know I'll lose her again. I knew that if I told her she'd lose all trust for me. She was close with her dad, and now if I tell her about what happened with Simon, she'd lose it emotionally, She wouldn't be able to deal with that. I felt like a total dick that I was just standing there not saying a word. Not even looking at her.

"What is it Peter? Cause I'm pretty sure I can take it. What is it about MJ that's so hard for you to say?" She looked at me with hot tears streaming down her face.

"Gwen, don't do this here. You guys talk about it when you get home, not here." This coming from Harry trying to calm her down.

"Harry perfect why don't you tell me. What is it? What happened between Peter and MJ? Huh?" He couldn't say it either.

"You're speechless too? Go figures." We had been walking so far I hadn't realized we were at my front porch.

"Boys grab your stuff were leaving." The boys didn't speak they didn't want to argue with her. They went inside and grabbed whatever they could. And so did Gwen. I went inside to plead with her when Harry grabbed my arm.

"If you want this to end then tell her."

**Read Important**

**So happy for all the great reviews. So what do you guys want to happen next? Please tell me so i can update sooner. I check for reviews everyday, and I smile whenever I see all those great ones. P.S there will be some Peter and Gwen _SMUT_ in the next 2 chapters most likely just Review ****please! Nice comments only. I have another Peter and Gwen story called I choose which is only in it's first chapter but I will also be updating that. Oh and sorry for the cliff hanger but I honestly have no idea what to say about this drama so review for ideas and will most definitely put them in. Sorry for my over writing just ooobber excited and I love you all! Oh and one more thing BIG shoutout to Rosay for being my first and 7th reviewer. You are pretty much the reason why I kept my confidence in writing so yeah. Thanks so much to you and all of my other loyal fans. Last and final thing the chapters kinda look messed up cause there was ****this whole mix up with a duplicate chapter so it skips chapter so it says there are 11 chapters but technically there are 10 that's my bad. Anyway I'm staying up all night to right the next chapter so some ideas will really keep me going. Anyway sorry for this long ass paragraph just read and review only nice ones please. And the bitches that leave bad stuff, thank you for taking the time out if your day to bash my story I appreciate that. But the angels who right the wonderful reviews I hope you all lead wonderful ives and if you wan to write do it! Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

Peter's P.O.V

"If you want this to end just tell her."

The word still lingering in my head. I should tell her but I don't know what to say. I didn't answer him. Just walked into my room where Gwen was packing and Simon was crying.

"Gwen please don't do this talk to me!"

"Then tell me what is it, I bring up MJ you practically shit your pants! I bring up my brother you're at loss for words. So it so bad that you can't even look me in the eye and tell me."

"Can we do this somewhere more private?" I looked at Simon with red eyes.

"Simon got to Phillips room." He was silent he walked over to Phillips room slowly.

"Were in private now so what is it?"

"I dated MJ as a dare! A dare, Harry dared me to do it so I did."

"Wow? This is honestly so fucking hilarious. Truly. That's it a fucking dare?"

"No that's not all. After that there was Makayla. Makayla was one of the cutest girls in school and I thought MJ had gotten the message that it was dare so when I went out with Makayla, she was not at all happy about it. We were drunk I mean wasted and MJ came over when my Aunt and Uncle were out of town. Just waiting for me to come home, so when I did she jumped me. I barely knew what was happening I didn't even recognize that it was MJ. So we did it." I finally said I just couldn't hold it in any longer. And her tears quickly turned into sobs, as I tried to hold back the hot tears that were running down my face.

"No! You can't be serious right now." That's all that came out of her mouth she was so hurt. I took the one thing that she could never get back the one thing that she could never forgive me for taking.

"I regretted it the next morning instantly. I was so angry and disgusted. But if I would have known Gwen-"

"What Peter?" She cut me off. "You wouldn't have done it?"

"I was drunk Gwen I didn't know what was happening until the next morning."

"Were you drunk when we did it. Cause I remember there being chances for you to tell me that you weren't a virgin. More than enough chances actually."

"But then I would be having this conversation with you! Don't you see that i've been trying to avoid this. You hate me right now. I took the one thing you can never get back and I'm disgusted every time I think about it. But I want you too look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you wouldn't have done it with me. Been with me if I told you sooner?"

"I-I don't know?" She said her hand yipping away her tears.

"Yes you do." I said grabbing her hand.

"Fine Peter. Yes I still would have done it with you because everytime I look into my future you're in it. I don't see anyone else all I see is you. "

"So now I want you to tell me if you're gonna leave me." I didn't know what to expect. It could have gone either way.

"I would never leave you." She rushed over to me my heart panting. She kissed me. I knew that what I said her hurt her. And that this wasn't a full recovery, but this was a start. We both knew that we were head over heals in love with each other. But now came her next question and my next confession.

"What happened with my brother?" Shit! Everytime I think she forgets she remembers. But at least i'm telling her now rather later.

"He called me dad." She looked so shocked more sad than angry. But not disappointed, like a happy kind of sad. Or something like that.

"He hasn't said dad, since we told him he died. He doesn't bring him up, and even when someone does he won't comment on it. Or react. He loves you Peter. You broke him. Now you have to be his dad and support him."

"What?" Was this a joke cause I don't remember signing his birth certificate or having sex with my girlfriend's mom.

"Peter i'm kidding, but I find it really sweet that you're so nervous about it."

"I should have told you about MJ."

"You did."

"Sooner." She didn't say a word just continued to kiss her. She lightly pushed me on the bed a soft moan escaping her lips. She was ontop of me her legs straddling my waist. Her kisses were rushed and full of lust. But they were soft and intimate.

"Gwen wait."

"No Peter you're not aloud to, stop me like before this is my decision so shut up."

"Yes Ma'am" I said sarcastically. She pulled off my dark black jeans while I moved her tights down. I put my hand on her ass. And when I pulled away I ripped off her panties.

"Peter!?" She said in protest.

"When I get nervous my hands get sticky. You make me nervous." I blushed.

**Gwen's P.O.V **

Most girls would call me a mindless idiot. But they didn't know Peter. I know I should be mad and want to rip his balls off. Which I do, but when I look into his eyes and see the hurt and regret something tells me to look with my heart. I mean he did have sex with my bestfriend but at least he told even though it took him this long. She acted like it was nothing, like what she did didn't happen. She sent me this long ass e-mail about how sorry she was but really she was playing me like she always does. And frankly i'm sick and fucking tired of it. Right now I was thinking about me, and I wanted to do this. I actually think I deserve it. I loved how he was so nervous to tell me, about Simon. It makes me happy, that he was caring. And didn't freak out. I mean I know my brother's wouldn't take it as lightly. But it's not like Peter forced him to say it. He did that all on his own. I practically ripped of Peter's shirt, and I could feel him under me. I loved what I could do to him. I slowly, pushed his whole length into me. Silently screaming. I moved up and down slowly on his cock, while he moved along with my rhythm. I was close and I could feel he was too. I heard him moan my name, lightly. And I couldn't help but laugh inside. I kissed him again forcefully so that we wouldn't make much noise. My walls started to tighten and I felt the familiar ecstacy that came with sex with Peter, my orgasm was followed by his as we came together. I rolled on the other side of him as he panted slightly.

"Th-that was-"

"I know." We said between breaths.

"I think I need some perfume and a shirt." I got up from his bed and sprayed some perfume on myself and around the room. I fished through his closet and put on some mini shorts and his baggy sweater. He put on some sweat pants and we walked out of his room. Where we saw Phillip and Harry watching a movie.

**No ones P.O.V**

"We figured you guys were good so we decided to watch a movie. You guys cool with house of nine? "Phillip said.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and watch I have to wake up early for Peter's birthday party , so I'm going home." Harry said to us.

"Home? As in the Osborne mansion home?" Phillip said in Aww.

"Well I don't plan on living in a box so…Oh and you ALL of you are meeting me there, after your school thing let's out. Except for you Petey boy." He smiled

"I'll walk you out." Peter walked up and took Harry to the front porch.

"See you tomorrow Pete!"

"Yeah I'll see you." They high fived and Harry drove off to his house. Peter walked inside his house, and Gwen And Phillip were watching the scary movie. Gwen was holding onto the pillow and covering her eyes about 30 minutes into the movie she couldn't take it annmore she dove her head right into Peter's shirt. She almost jumped off the couch when Aunt May came in.

"Peter Benjamin Parker what day is it today?!" She yelled and Gwen sighed .

"Th-thursday."

"Than why in God's name are you awake." She smacked him in the back of the head with her purse and Phillip rushed to his room.

"Okay okay, calm down."

"Get your scrawny ass to bed right now!" She gave Peter the evil eye and turned to Gwen with a smile.

"Did you have a good time at the movies dear." She completely changed her mood.

"Um yes."

"You must be so tired, Peter take her to bed!" She said again.

"Okay!" He whined.

Peter headed back to his bedroom before Gwen, and she stopped to talk to May.

"Can I talk to you about something?" She looked over to her.

"Yes hunny anything."

"Did you know Peter wasn't a virgin before he had sex with me?" She said bluntly. She was curious, she knew Aunt May wouldn't lie. And if she did she'd catch her in it.

"Yes, I knew. He came crying to me the next morning…"

**FLASHBACK.**

Aunt May walks into the kitchen quietly not to walk up Uncle Ben or Peter. When she heard noise coming from the kitchen. She worries a little when she see's her nephew's face, pale and lifeless. He looks dead, cold even like he'd seen a ghost.

"Peter sweetheart are you alright?" She asked concerned not knowing what to expect. It looked like he'd explode at the wrong words.

"She took it from me." Was all he could say, nothing more. He didn't say it with any emotion. His voice cracked slightly.

"She took it. I'm not getting it back Aunt May." He said again breaking into tears. She walked over to him holding his head in her hands.

"MJ?" She said, but she already knew the answer. He nodded his head in her hands, sniffeling his nose.

"What did she take Peter? I'm sure you can get it back."

"It's not something physical Aunt May!" He practically yelled. "She took my virginity! My virginity! I'm never getting that back never!" Aunt may was furious. That isn't something you do. MJ was a sick girl. That's like rape, but she didn't fully understand the laws of it. MJ was the same age as Peter. And I don't think you can really reach into his pants and take it so there had to be something more right.

"How did it happen Peter?" She lifted his head up to face her.

"It happened last night before you guys got back, I went out with Makayla and there was alcohol at the party. I came home really drunk. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't even realize it was her!" He broke down again he couldn't seem to say it without crying. It was like being stabbed in the same wound harder and harder over and over again.

"It's okay Peter, don't cry I'm right here." He couldn't stop crying. He was trying to but it was useless.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"After that morning he stopped talking to MJ he wouldn't even look at her. He didn't talk to anyone for a while. Only Harry but not as much. He was so scared. But I knew the right girl would come along. So I told him when he met you that, that night didn't count. That when he found you it would still be his first time. and he'd do it right." Gwen was in soft tears, hearing it from Aunt made it clear. Peter was very touchy about the topic about sex because of MJ.

"Thank you so much!" She gave her a big hug and went back to his Peter's room. She walked into her room and saw Simon snuggled up against Peter. She took the light blanket and covered the both of them. She decided to leave them and sleep on the couch. She was so happy that everyone was so happy. They'd start looking for houses on monday. Right now that wasn't a main priority. Her mom was a main priority, she looked at rehab centres yesterday and called one to pick up her mom next week. She didn't tell anyone cause she didn't want anyone to worry. Right now there was only one thing on her mind… sleep.

**READ!**

**Soooo... what do y'all think. Remember to review. And only right nice things. Cause as your mama's always say "if you don't have something nice to say don't say it at all." BTW there isn't any action in this cause i'm not very good at writing it and I don't like writing it. I'm a fan of the lovey dovey shit and I ship Gwen and Peter so hard it HURTS anyway again thanks for the great reviews, ideas will be excepted and I love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen and Aunt May woke up extra early and started making birthday pancakes for Peter. First Simon woke up and Gwen knew Peter wouldn't be too far away. She hugged her brother and ran down the hallway into his bedroom jumping on him as he was about to wake up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER!" She yelled smiling brightly, and showering him with kisses all over. He was a little taken back and then realized who it was. He smiled at her excepting the kisses.

"I LOVE YOU SOOO, MUCH HAPPY BIRTHDAY THANK THE LORD THAT YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE FOR 18 YEARS, SO I CAN BE KISSING YOU RIGHT NOW!" She squealed.

"You do realize it's my birthday?" He said totally not excited at all whatsoever.

"I guess you don't want your birthday present then?" She looked down and the hem of her shirt playing with it a little, only showing her mid drift.

"Yes I do." He nodded excitedly.

"Too late!" She patted his head and ran to the living as fast as she could.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER!" Everyone said when he walked out.

"Thanks guys." He looked to the floor.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Aunt May kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Aunt May." He said wiping the old lady kiss away.

"Boys and girl, go and get ready for school. Peter you don't want to be late for school on your birthday now do you?"

"Of course not because everyone loves going to school on their birthday." He said sarcastically.

"Yes Peter! My goodness your girlfriend lives at your house, she actually loves you, you actually have some new friends, man your life is tuff. Now get your butt in gear and get to school."

He gave her a pouty face and went to his room to get dressed. He put on dark skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt and a hoodie. Gwen was wearing blue high rise jeans and a half top, with a lace cardigan showing her flat stomach.

"Peter?" Simon's voice said from the hallway.

"Hey Simon, what's up?" Peter said to him.

"I got you something for your birthday." He pulled out a homemade card.

"Thanks you didn't have to do that." He took the card from his hand, and opened it up. The card was blue and red, and it read "happy byrthday peter, love Simon." Beside the message there was a picture that was supposed to be Peter and Simon holding hands.

"You know what I'm gonna put this up on my wall." He took the card and stuck it on his wall beside a picture frame of him and Gwen. He gave Simon a small hug and then went to the living room again.

Peter's P.O.V

"...Harry said to meet him, at his place after school so I'm guessing he's picking you up there." Phillip spoke to Gwen. I look at Gwen with a confused look. Wouldn't she be uncomfortable alone with Harry. Well I guess Howard and Phillip would be there afterwards so it would have been alright.

"You guys ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup!" Gwen responds.

"Alright let's go." We all leave for the car, and Gwen is driving, she said that it'd be better for her to drive. I'm a wonderful driver she's just a little more cautious than I am. The whole car ride all everyone talks about is my birthday. When Phillip changes the subject.

"How big is the Osborne mansion?" He says.

"It's like a big castle but, bigger. But don't say it to Harry he get's a little annoyed after a while." I look over at him.

Howard then asks. "So it's just him and his dad?"

"No him and his butler. His dad died about a month ago."

"Doesn't his dad own the Oscorp tower?"

"He used too. Harry owns it now. Just leaves it to everybody else to take care of it." I hated talking about Oscorp and I know Gwen did too so I changed the subject.

"So Simon you wanna go out for some ice cream?" I was taking Simon out because, he wasn't aloud to come to Harry's I planned on taking him out of school a little early and then we'd go to Coney Island. The party started at 8 so we'd have a couple hours to play.

"Sure!"He smiled. I'd leave him with Aunt May and she'd probably put in a movie. We dropped the boys off at school. And me and Gwen sat in the car in silence.

"I spoke to Aunt May yesterday."

"About?" Probably nothing that, big. All I remember from last night was Aunt May yelling at me and then me falling asleep I knew Gwen stopped to say something but I just don't remember what.

"MJ. You know all that stuff." I coughed loudly. I didn't know what to say. What did Aunt May say to her.

"And? What'd she say." My voice cracked.

"More to the story. And she was right. That night didn't count." This subject angered me. That night did count. It's not like it didn't happen. It did, and I live with it the rest of my life. So I'd rather not discuss as if it was an accident cause that always seems to piss me off.

"It still happened though that doesn't change." I didn't mean for it to sound like that. But I was pretty annoyed. I just wanted her to drop the subject.

"Yeah but you're supposed to be aware when it happens and want it to happen." Guess she's not gonna drop it.

"Can we talk about something else."

"Okay." But I knew she wasn't "okay." She was going to bring it up again. And then there would be more fighting. Not today. Not on my birthday. That night I spoke to Aunt May wasn't something Gwen should have known. I'm really pissed at this point. I know all she wants to do is know more. But what else can I tell her it's not something I can take back. So i'd rather forget that it happened. I mean I've been doing it for quite some time now.

"What time are you gonna pick up Simon." She didn't look me in the eye. She said it a little bit mad.

"Um 2:00 maybe." We sounded like those couples that couldn't stand each other.

"Okay cause Harry is picking me up at lunch." I was a little jealous but, I didn't respond just nodded my head in silence. I was taken back when she kissed me. It wasn't like a normal kiss. It was more of an I'm sorry kiss. But I didn't know what she had to be sorry for. She pulled in the parking lot at school. Kissing me again.

"Nothings gonna happen." Was all she said. I was about to say something when she silenced me with her finger.

"Nothing." I kissed her nose and we walked into school hand in hand.

Gwen's P.O.V.

You know when those movies where the girl falls in love with the guy she least expected to fall in love with. They go through a bad period of time but after they become soul mates and live happily ever after. I wish I had that life. I mean I didn't expect to end up with Peter, and we did go through a tough time, but sometimes it feels like that tough time is never ending. I'm not saying I'm falling out of love with him. Because I am not the girl that leaves when the going get's tough. I just want us to be happy. For more than a day, a day where it's drama free no one to have to deal with. Aside from that there is Harry. He's sweet, but weird. Like really weird. I'm kind of scared to be alone with him in the car. But it's only a 10 minute car ride. 10 minutes, I think I can last that long. It felt like the morning went by quicker than usual. It was like Me and Peter were walking inside and now me and Peter are walking out. Harry is there waiting by my car. How did he get here? Harry was wearing dark sunglasses so I couldn't really see if he was looking at me or not. He waved to me, very urgently looking impatient.

"Hurry up." He said opening the car door. I kissed Peter goodbye, and he disappeared inside of the school. Harry drove really quickly but didn't say a word to me until he pulled up at my brother's school.

"I'll wait here you go get your brothers." He was calm. I nodded my head. And ran inside to get the boys. We came out in 10 minutes and Harry looked annoyed.

"Sorry we took so long." I apologized.

"No worries." Again so calm. he drove at a respectable pace this time. And then we arrived at the Osborne mansion. There was only one way to describe the mansion, BIG. It took up so much space I never even saw the ending. My brothers jaws were practically on the floor. Harry didn't seem to understand the big fuss. I guess cause he's lived in it all his life, but still, was it a breathtaker. Peter said not to mention it to much but Howard couldn't resist.

"Wow, your house is big!"

"Thanks." He said, he pushed a button and 2 giant gates opened up for the car to go in. He parked in the front lawn or the back lawn or the side lawn. Who knows he parked on a lawn! He grabbed the gift my brothers brought for Peter and put it on the desk with a bunch of others. I didn't know so many people brought gifts for was one from Aunt May, another from a man named Albert and 3 from Harry. I couldn't see them all because they were piled on to the table but the one from MJ caught my eye. She was invited to the party? I didn't want to say anything because, I knew Peter didn't want to talk about it. I put my gift next to my brothers, and then Harry gave us all jobs to do.

"So I told Peter to be here at 8 when everyone else is here, so we have to have everything ready by 6 and right now its 1. Gwen you're gonna bake the cake and other shit, Howard and Phillip your decorating the house but only the east and west wing and I'll order food."

We all nodded and I soon got to work only getting lost once. I started on the the cake, chocolate Peter loves that. I'll make it red and blue for comedic purposes. I'll just tell everyone those are his favorite colors. I know Peter will get it. I mix in all the ingredients and put the cake in the oven. Now for cupcakes. Oh my god who cares. I know what i'm doing but all I can think about is MJ. That night she sent Peter that e-mail. I thought she wanted me to think they had sex but she wasn't lying. It was practically right in front of my face and I couldn't see it. After 3 and a half hours of baking I put the finished products on the counter to cool and took my brothers to get ready for the party. I said goodbye to Harry and he thanked me for the baking. We left the mansion and got ready at the Parker house where Aunt May was sitting on the couch.

"Hello Gwen, and boys. How's everything going at Harry's?" She smiled.

"It's going great we just gotta be back at 6."

"Okay then I won't keep you. Have a great time." She continued to watch her program while we got ready. The boys took shower's while I figured out what to wear. I picked out a black skirt and white tank top. I took some black flats and left my outfit on Peter's bed. I decided to text harry to tell him when we'd be there.

Harry. O 4:57 P.M

Be there in an hour. Is everything alright.

…

Harry. O 5:00 P.M

everything good here. tell Peter 2 b here 7:00 instead.

…

Harry. O 5:02 P.M

Alright.-Gwen

Peter's P.O.V

My time with Simon is going great. For an 8 year old this kid was fearless. We went on almost every single ride, until I could tell he was getting tired. Gwen told me to be there at 7 so we had some more time to play. I brought him to my favorite diner to eat icecream, it wasn't that far away from my house about a 5 minute walk. He ordered a chocolate sundae, and I got a vanilla cup. Simon was like a little adult. His vocabulary was un real, and could keep up a conversation.

"What time do we have to get back." He says with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Around 6. Why you got a hot date or something?" I joked.

"Maaayybeee?" He laughed, and there was chocolate icecream all over his face.

"Smile I'll send it to your sister." He smiled and crossed his eyes making a funny face. He wiped his face and then looked at me seriously.

"Why were you two fighting last night?"

"That's a great question Simon, Um- well see the thing is it was some big kid stuff that was pretty-"

"Stupid?" He cut me off.

"Yes pretty stupid. But now everything is alright so you don't have to worry about it."

"I'm not, she really loves you though." This is what I was talking, about. He was and 8 year old kid but I felt like I was talking to a person my age. I knew he didn't want a response so I stayed quiet. After we finished our ice cream we went back home. Aunt May was going to watch a movie, and eat cookie dough with us.

"If you could be a superhero like spiderman what would be your name?" How Ironic, I actually thought about this before choosing spiderman so I decided to go with my last resort.

"Skater-Boy!" Simon looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Wow, that's horrible."

"Oh, yeah what would yours be?"

"Ice-cream man! And I'd freeze the bad guys with chocolate ice-cream." Wow way better than mine. We got to my house at 5:30 and Gwen and her brothers were still home. I heard the water running so Gwen must be in the shower. Once we got inside Simon went to tell his brothers about his day. I spoke to the boys for a while until I heard the taps close. I walked into the room, and Gwen was there. Brushing her hair in the bathroom.

"Hi!" I put my arms around her waist.

"Oh hey." She smiled and then turned her head to kiss me.

"You came home early?"

"Yeah me Simon and Aunt May are going to watch a movie, and then I was gonna head to Harry's." She put the comb down and, walked out of the bathroom. I followed her. Her towel was covering her body, but she still turned me on. I thought she was walking over to my bed to get changed, but instead she closed the door and put a lock on it. She smiled at me seductively, and said.

"You know i never gave you your birthday present from this morning." She moved her towel lower, exposing the top part of her breasts. I stood there in aw, taking in my gorgeous girlfriend. She walked over to me slowly. Once she came over to me our lips met, I dropped her towel completely and moved my hands to her ass. She pushed me slightly to my bed, and she was laying on top of me. I pulled my shirt off and she kissed my neck. I felt her hands touch my buckle so I helped her pull it off. She pushed my head back and traced kisses all over my stomach. She reached my boxers and pulled them down slowly. My erection sprung free and she smiled a little. She licked the top of my cock, and I moaned lightly. She put more in her mouth and then started to bob her head up and down, taking it all in her mouth. It hit the back of her throat and thank god for her no gag reflex. Her hand moved down to my balls stroking them slightly. She lifted her head up, and stroked my erection waiting for me to come. I moaned her name as I came. I spilled my sead on my stomach and she took tissues and cleaned it up.

"Happy Birthday!" She kissed my cheek, and walked balk to the bathroom. She continued to get dressed, and came out in a white and black dress. She kissed me again and left with her brothers. I went back to the living room, and watched the movie with Aunt May and Simon. At 6:30 I went into the shower to get ready. I put on dark black jeans, a green shirt and a tie to go classy. I out on some black keds and was out the door. Simon and Aunt May wished me another happy birthday. I got to the mansion a little later and Gwen Harry and her brothers were there.

"Peter you're 15 minutes late, what's the deal." Harry said pointing to his wrist with no watch.

"Sorry, it takes a little long to get here, where is everybody?"

"They'll be here soon, you're here to open gifts." I looked over at the table that was filled with boxes and small gift bags.

"Who are all these from?"

"People that are coming the invitations said "black tie optional gifts mandatory." I had them pre-give the gifts, half these people you probably don't know but everyone wants to come to an Osborne party! Now take your pick." I saw a box on the table, from Howard and Phillip. When I opened it up there was a skateboard inside.

"Thanks guys you shouldn't have."

"Actually it was the least we can do, your current skateboard is being held together by duck tape."

"Thanks guys, this was really nice." I put the present aside and looked around the table.

"Open Gwen's" Harry said.

"Oh she already gave me my gift." I chuckled.

"No there's another one." She handed me a black box. When I opened it a black Rolex watch was inside.

"Thank you." I kissed her lips, and put the watch back in the box. All the other gifts were gift cards and money. Harry gave me a blank card that said love Harry. He gave me $200.00, and a key.

"What is this?" I asked confused.

"That's called a key Petey boy."

"I know what it's called, what is it for."

"Well that my friend is the key to your brand new car!"

"A car?"

"No! What am I Oprah? It's a key to your new apartment." Apartment? Did he seriously give me an apartment.

"Harry I can't take this."

"Oh, but you can. You and Gwen were looking for a new place to live I happen to have a lot of money, so I am giving you an apartment and your rent is paid, for 6 months." I looked at Gwen who had the same shocked look on her face.

"Harry, people don't just give apartments away, we can't take this."

"You can take it an you will, I already bought it and it's not something you can really return." This was by far the best gift I'd ever received except for my gift from Gwen earlier, but this was the most thoughtful. Actually no Gwen tops that too. Anyway Harry was always been one to give me extravagant gifts, like big bundles of cash trips to different countries, but taking it felt really wrong. Now he's giving me a house, my own home that I'm going to live in with my girlfriend and he sees nothing wrong with that.

"Thank you Harry, a lot."

"Enough with the touchy feely crap, you have a gift from Albert." He handed me an envelope with a large sum of money in it.

"Harry this is $400.00"

"Who is Albert?" Gwen asked.

"The butler, and Peters friend."

"You're friends with the butler?" Sadly is was true, whenever I'd wait for Harry to come home from whatever he did, me and Albert would play board games. Albert was really nice, he was like a dad to Harry.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He isn't here, but he left this for you before he left."

"Where'd he go?"

"To see his family or something." There was a knock on the door and a flood of people came in. Loud music was turned on, on and food was everywhere. The lights went down, andI felt someone pull my arm.

"Hey, I just wanted to give this to you." Harry handed me a card from MJ. "I didn't want to give it to you in there but here you can open it." He walked away with a blonde. And I read the card, "Happy birthday Pete love MJ. ?" inside there was a picture of me her and Harry. I didn't say anything I tossed the card on the bed. I found Gwen talking to a boy from school named Fisher.

"Hey birthday boy!" Gwen said, with a drink in her hand. "You know Fisher right?"

"Yeah, hey man." I held my hand out and he shook it.

"Wow all this is for you, Harry must be a good friend."

"Yeah, I'll be back." I left Gwen alone, with Fisher to get some kind of drink in me. I saw MJ walking over to me, and I just wanted to run to Gwen.

"Hey, Pete!" She said over the loud music.

"Hey."

"How's it going?"

"Stop. Just stop talking to me."

"What's the matter tiger?"

"You know damn well what the fucking matter is. So just stop." I walked away from her going back to Gwen and pulling her out on the dance floor. We danced to the music which was dub step so it wasn't that hard to dance too.

"What are you drinking?" I yelled.

"Gingerale." I looked at her with a mocking look.

"It's an Osbourne party babe, drink something."

"Fine." She walked over to the drink table and came back with a new red cup. "Beer, Happy!?" She said taking a sip.

"Maybe I'll get to see drunk Stacy tonight?" I joked.

"I'll have to warn you drunk Stacy comes with hangover Stacy and she's not that fun."

"I think I can deal."

"Well then bottoms up." She raised her cup and we toasted to the night. He kept dancing and kissing on the dance floor when she left for the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys so I haven't updated in a while and im really sorry about that. But i think that I have like a new system so to speak and you'll probably like it. So I was thinking of doing a new update every Wednesday now that I've got myself organized. I think that you guys will be able to follow/catch up with the story more easily, if Wednesday doesn't work I can always do Friday but it's up to you. I know some of my readers are in school and I go to and I work so it's a bit harder for me to write every day but I think doing it weekly will be great. So vote if you like Wednesday of Friday or not. Tell me which day you'd prefer updates and I'll try my best to live up to them. Also comments are very well appreciated and I think you'll like where the story is heading. Again so sorry for not updating but I'll try to have the newest chapter but tomorrow and start the weekly thing as soon as possible REMEBER to comment so I know thanks so much bye?


	14. Chapter 14

I went to the bathroom, and when I got out I saw MJ walking over to me.

"Hey!" She yelled over the music.

"Hi!" I yelled back trying my best to be as nice as possible, but she could tell i was mad.

"Can I talk to you!?"

"Yeah!" We went to a quieter room to talk, and she began to speak but i didn't want to hear it.

"Honestly I don't care about your excuses and apologies. I'm not going to ruin Peter's birthday, but it's really sad that my best friend lied to me about knowing my boyfriend. And not only that took his virginity I really want to feel sympathy for you but I cant."

"Peter will leave you Gwen just like he did me."

"That's funny though, I didn't trick him into having sex with me he did it all on on his own. And here I am still his girlfriend and there you are the only girl he can't be friends with." When I walked back to the party Peter pulled me into the closest room.

"Hey baby."

"Hi!" I said excitedly.

"We're going to be living together aren't you excited!"

"Of course I am."

"I need to ask you something very important." The next thing I knew he was on one knee with a black box in his hand.

"Peter get up what are you doing?"

"Gwendolyn Maxine Stacy-"

"No! Peter I love you with all my heart, but I'm only 17! I can't marry you I want to I really do but not now." I said out of breath not looking in his eyes afraid he'd be to hurt.

"Gwen relax it's a promise ring."

"Oh I'm sorry, keep going."

"Will you accept this promise ring."

"What do you think?" He put the ring on my finger and I kissed him passionately. "You know what I've noticed?"

"What?"

"Tonight is the only you've ever called me babe or baby."

"Well that's because I like calling you babe and baby."

"Good because I like it to. Now go and enjoy your party." I told him kissing him on the cheek.

"Wait one more thing. Do I satisfy you?" I started laughing really hard and he didn't understand the joke.

"No seriously do I?"

"Yes you do." I said with a smile.

"Sexually?"

"Yes!" He kissed my cheek and went back to the party. I sat in the room he brought me in and just looked at the ring on my finger, I know it's kind of corny having a promise ring but for me it's cute. It just proves that nothing not even MJ can break us up.

I went out to the dance floor and saw girls around Peter. They were pulling his shirt up trying to look at his abs and I laughed as he kept pulling it down in frustration.

" I told you I have a girlfiend." He said and they continued to pull it up.

"But she isn't here so just have a little fun." They giggled.

"Yes she is." He looked around the crown and layed his eyes on me and I smiled. "Right there." I walked over to him placing a soft kiss on his lips and the girls rolled there eyes." Did you know that there is neon body paint?"

"So are we just going to stand here or are you gonna paint my body?" He led me over to the painting station and I took off my tank top and he took off his shirt. We picked our paintbrushes and I flinched at the cold paint touching my skin.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He said stroking the brush through my chest. I nodded and he continued. "I'm not drunk."

"Are you sure because your usually all uptight." He liked at me in shock and I held my hands up in defence.

"Thanks for the insult. But no I'm not drunk I've been faking it. Harry will shit a side ways brick if he sees that I'm not drinking."

"Aww but I like drunk Peter he is funny and sexy."

"Good because that means you like fake drunk Peter and that just regular old me." He stepped back and I looked at my masterpiece. I looked down at my chest and laughed. There were two arrows pointing to my boobs that read, "these belong to Peter.P" I hit him with the paintbrush and he rubbed his arm dramatically.

"What its true."

"Okay look at yours." I drew a spider and my name in an arrow heart. He laughed at me and then kissed my forehead. We went to back to the party and he danced with everyone. I noticed Peter went off and was talking to this guy but I couldn't make out who. The body paint was wearing out and so were my feet. I felt Peter grab my hand and he led me down and hallway until we were completely out of sight. "Peter you can't just leave your party."

"Yes I can, cmon I want to show you something." We entered a room and he put his hands on my waist and started to kiss me. He kissed me forcefully but I pushed him back. "Peter not here." I said and he nodded. He put his forehead towards mine and then said.

"Who is Richard?" I looked at him shocked I didn't know what to say.

"W-who told you about Richard."

"Does it matter I just want to know who he is?"

"He was my ex boyfriend that's all."

"Than why is it such a big deal to talk about it?" He said a little angry.

"It's not." I raised my voice hit tears streaming down my face.

"Then tell me who he is!" He yelled back.

**so I've decided to post 2 chapter per wea**

**ek so I'll post another one Friday thanks for reading review plase**


	15. Chapter 15

So I know I promised to update sooner but my grandmother just past away and I honestly just had no time to write... Ill try and have a chapter by Friday but I can't make any promises. I am actually in the process of writing her eulogy because we were really close so I don't know when a new chapter will be up thanks for understanding I'm really sorry..


	16. Chapter 16

"Then tell me who he is!" He yelled back with a hurt expression. "I spoke to him and he talked about you. Kissing you touching you-"

"Peter stop!"

"Did, you cheat on me with Richard?"

"Why would you think that Peter I love you and you know that." I tried grabbing his hand but he pulled away. He wanted nothing to do with me, I don't understand why. He wanted to know so much about him, I just wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Then why can't you just tell me what is it that makes talking about Richard so bad?"

"Just like you with MJ?" I regretted it as soon as I said it but I just wanted him to drop it.

"I told you everything about MJ so don't play that card with me."

"Peter I promise you I never cheated on you with Richard whatever he told you was a lie."

"Then what was he talking about?" He asked still angry his face red.

"Yes he touched me Peter he was my boyfriend but that was so long ago." His face was no longer red, and he didn't look as upset.

"Then why can't I talk about it?"

"Because he was the first boy I actually thought losing my virginity to. But I wasn't ready, he pressured me into having sex with him and when I didn't he got it from someone else."

"Oh..." He opened his mouth to say something but never did. We stood there for a while until I headed for the door. He stopped me when I was in the middle of the hallway looking me in the eyes. I turned my face away slightly wiping a tear from my cheek. He didn't say anything but I didn't really need him to. He placed my head on his chest rubbing my back in comfort. I tried not to cry but I couldn't help but remember all the things Richard had done.

*Flashback

Gwen was walking to her boyfriends house prepared to surprise him. They'd been dating since the beginning of highschool and she was so happy. Actually that's an over statement, she used to be so happy but recently she'd been "okay". It was either the teenage hormones or the fact that Richard was growing up but it felt like he was horny all of the time. She wasn't ready for sex not yet but she was certain it'd happen in the future just not now.

Once she was at the apartment building, a boy with a pale ghost face stormed out pushing past her, he was prepared to walk away but immediately felt bad and apologized.

"It's fine don't worry about it." He lifted her up from the ground taking her small hand in his own. And then brushing off the dirt that remained on his hands.

"Sorry again I was just in a rush and I didn't see you." His voice was low and raspy but sincere none the less. His hair was brown and messy and his eyes weren't warm or softened instead just brown.

"Again don't worry about it at least you helped me up and didn't leave me to get up on my own like some kind of dick." She smiled, he let out a laugh and as soon as it escaped his lips he felt as though it was foreign coming out of his mouth.

"Well I got to go see ya'" she waved him off and he left in rush like before. Forgetting about the boy in the lobby she got into the elevator pressing the sixth floor and going to her boyfriends apartment. He left her the key earlier, telling her to drop by on the weekend since he just got back from a trip with his family. Once she opened the door a low moan was heard from down the hall. She walked to the living room and when she didn't see anyone she immediately thought he was in his room. She tiptoed quietly down the hallway wanting to surprise him and when she opened the door it was she who was surprised. Before her eyes was her boyfriend pounding into a petit brunette girl on his bed. He didn't notice her at first but when he looked beside him the smug satisfying look on his face was wiped away. He pulled out of the girl who grabbed a blanket and covered herself and he quickly put on the jogging pants that lay on the floor. She didn't say a word she slammed the door and threw the key across the living room floor and stormed out of his apartment. Tear after tear falling from her green eyes. She heard his footsteps follow her down the hall and then felt his hand grab hold of her arm but moved it off in anger. She spun around to face him, and his face was indescribably.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She spat and he moved his arms away from her. "How could you? I thought- I thought you loved me!?" She said more tears falling from her eyes.

"Gwen baby I did but, I mean cmon the most you let me do was stick my finger in you and I mean a man has needs cmon you got to understand."

"Oh I fucking understand! You're an asshole, I'm so happy I didn't give you anymore because you didn't deserve it! I hate you Richard, never talk to me ever again." She turned to the elevator again but this time he didn't follow, he stood there dumbfounded not knowing what just happened. He'd lost her for good she was never going back.

*End of flashback

He continued to rub my back as I let the tears fall from my eyes. I thought and thought about that day and then remembered meeting MJ afterward. She lived there and asked if I'd seen a boy come out. I shook my head no because I didn't feel like talking. She saw the sadness in my eyes and became the shoulder I needed to cry on. I moved away from Peters chest and looked at him wiping any other tears on my cheeks.

"You were there." I said my voice low and raspy.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me confused brushing a tear from my face with his thumb.

"At the building you were there I remember you ran into me and then helped me up. Why were you there?" He thought for a minute the confused look still on his face.

"Where was it?"

"Where MJ lives the buildings we always pass on our way to school?" It came out more of a question but I think he understood more.

"I've only been there once but that was like 2 years ago. I went to talk to MJ after you know, but I don't remember bumping into..." He trailed off and then nodded his head. "Ohh now I remember, you made me laugh for the first time since it happened." I crashed our lips together not saying a word he responded right away by pulling me closer our lips moving in sink. He put his hands on the small of my back and I put mine around his neck. Every apology went into those kisses. Each one showing that I loved him more than anyone. That my love for him was unconditional that I only wanted, no I only needed him. Richard might have been my first love but Peter was my epic love. A love that'd never go away. Peter was my first and he'll now be my last.


End file.
